Uri Namja Yeoppo
by Narita Putri
Summary: END! Chap 5 Is Up/ Kim Jaejoong, bungsu keluarga Kim di jodohkan dengan sulung keluarga Jung, Jung Yunho. Bagaimana kelakuan Jaejoong yang selalu menolak pesona jantan sang suami? /"Kau yang akan melahirkan dan menyusui baby, bukan aku gajah centil"/ "Yah! Aku seme bukan uke!"/ Bagaimana kisah mereka?/ YAOI! MPREG! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Uri Namja Yeoppo**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Uri Namja Yeoppo by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Lee Sungmin, Kwon Boa.

::Jae's Family::

-Kim Jaejoong (16 yo)

-Kim Hangeng (45 yo)

-Kim Heechul (47 yo)

-Kim Hyunjoong (21 yo)

-Kim Kyuhyun (21 yo)

::Yun's Family::

-Jung Yunho (16 yo)

-Jung Siwon (44 yo)

-Jung Kibum (43 yo)

-Jung Changmin (5 yo)

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fis is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

**Tap tap tap **

"Umma~~~"

"Ummaa~~~"

"Ummaaaa~~~~"

"YAH! Princess kitty, kenapa berteriak-teriak, eoh?" sahut sang Umma yang sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Heechul mengerut geram, telur dadarnya gosong.

"Ck, tak bisa dimakan lagi," ucapnya sebal.

Jaejoong menghampiri ummanya dan langsung menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang mewek dan cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, matanya mengerjab-ngerjab galak. Apa yang terjadi pada namja yeoppo satu ini, eoh?

"Wae?" tanya Heechul heran yang melihat wajah mendung sang princess kesayangannya.

Jaejoong bersedekap dada dan menunjukkan raut sebalnya. "Umma melihat lipgloss Joongie yang baru Joongie beli tidak? Di kamar tidak ada hikss padahal Joongie baru sekali pakai hiks," isak Jaejoong pilu, sambil membersit hidungnya dengan apron sang umma hingga sang umma mendelik kaget.

"Ck, Umma kira kau sudah mendapat mimpi basahmu, heboh begini," decak Heechul. Ia kembali menata sarapan mereka dan mengabaikan sang buah hati yang telah menunjukkan raut meweknya hingga berlipat-lipat.

"Aish, Umma! Joongie itu seme manly, jadi jangan panggil Joongie princess. Joongie bukan uke!" seru Jaejoong cemberut. Bibirnya makin mengerucut cute. Pipi putihnya menggembung lucu. Apanya yang seme manly Joongie kitty? :p

Heechul sontak menoleh dan menatap anaknya sangsi kemudian tawa membahana Heechul pecah. "Bhufufufu seme? Huahahahahaha hihihihi..." Heechul tertawa sepeti Kuntilanak, hantu indonesia yang Jaejoong nonton semalam. Beranak Dalam Kubur!

"Aigooo, aigooo perutku fufufu..." tawa Heechul tetap tak berhenti biarpun telah melihat anaknya yang telah berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hangeng saat ia memasuki dapur diikuti kedua putra kembarnya, Hyunjoong dan Kyuhyun dan melihat istrinya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Appa! Umma mengejek Joongie hiks hiks... Umma tidak percaya kalau Joongie itu seme manly, Appa," adu Jaejoong dengan muka sayu menahan air matanya, tangannya menggerak-gerakkan lengan Appanya manja. Ia mengusap air matanya setitik dan berpikir jika ingin jadi seme tidak boleh cengeng.

Hangeng duduk di kursi dengan putra bungsunya yang masih menggelendot manja. "Hmm, begini princees kitty. Ummamu benar, kau ditakdirkan menjadi uke dan akan melahirkan banyak anak untuk suamimu kelak, seperti Ummamu, namja yang mengagumkan" ucap Hangeng memberi pengertian dan mengelus rambut hitam anaknya yang lembut dengan halus.

"Ck," decak Jaejoong sebal. Jaejoong langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan memandang orangtuanya cemberut. Lalu menoleh menatap kedua hyungnya dengan pandangan meminta dukungan. Namun saat melihat kedua hyungnya yang satu sibuk menyerobot semua makanan dan memakan sarapannya penuh binar bahagia, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyunjoong dan satu lagi makan dengan kalem sambil berkutat serius menyingkirkan sayuran hijau dipiringnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan adik kembar Hyunjoong, Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas, hyungdeulnya sama sekali tak membantu. Jaejoong berdecak sebal lagi.

"Ck, pokoknya Joongie itu seme. Titik! Dan kalau Joongie tahu siapa yang mengambil lipgloss keluaran Cojje Cojje milik Joongie akan Joongie kebiri 'anu'nya," seru Jaejoong kejam. "Padahal Joongie mau memakainya hari ini saat penerimaan murid baru. Gimana kalau bibir Joongie kering dan pecah-pecah. Joongie tidak mau jadi jelek, uhh," lanjutnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya imut mengusir bayangan bibirnya yang jelek.

**BRUUSSHHH**

Hyunjoong sukses menyemburkan sarapannya dan mengenai Heechul di depannya dan mendapatkan delikan seram dari sang Umma saat ia mendengar ancaman Jaejoong, dongsaeng kesayanganya.

"Yah! Anak kurang ajar. Akan Umma potong uang jajanmu," seru Heechul garang sambil mengelap mukanya.

"Andwaeee Ummaa... Aku minta maaf ne Umma yeoppo," bujuk Hyunjoong memelas. Ia bisa mati kelaparan jika tak mendapatkan uang saku dan bagaimana bisa ia menggaet para yeoja dikampusnya jika ia tak mempunyai uang sepeserpun.

"Ck, Umma memang yeoppo, tidak perlu kau beritahu! Ne, yeobo?" ucap Heechul manja pada sang suami.

"Ne, yeobo memang neomu yeoppo," ucap Hangeng tersenyum lembut. Heechul sontak merona merah mendengarnya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bermersaan di depan kami? Mataku bisa terkontaminasi dengan hal mesum nanti" seru Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Kau sama saja dengan hyungmu, Kyuhyun," seru Heechul yang lagi-lagi harus naik darah menghdapi kedua anak kembarnya yang evilnya minta ampun.

Hangeng menikmati sarapannya dengan kalem, sudah terbiasa seperti ini.

"Umma, Joongie minta uang lebih untuk beli lipgloss baru, ne?" pinta Jaejoong sambil menatap ummanya memohon dengan eye's kittynya.

"Tidak! Umma tidak akan memberikannya. Apa semua yang hilang harus Joongie ganti yang baru, eoh? No, no princess kitty. Kau masih banyak lipgloss yang lain. Lagipula seme mana mungkin suka memakai lipgloss," seru Heechul tersenyum evil.

Jaejoong cemberut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Umma, nanti bibir Joongie pecah-pecah dan jelek bagaimana~~~" serunya manja.

"Eh, Joongie kitty. Hmm.. yang merek cojje cojje Joongie bukankah itu krayon, kan? Hyung meminjamnya kemarin untuk mewarnai" ucap Hyoonjung.

Semua mata memandangnya tak percaya. Sedangkan Jaejoong mendelik garang menatap hyung evilnya.

"MWO?" seru Jaejoong keras.

Hyunjoong menelan salivanya susah payah mendapat delikan garang namdongsaeng kesayangannya yang saat marah sangat mirip dengan Ummanya. Itu membuatnya ketakutan.

"Huweeeee... hiksss Appa~~ Umma~~~ huwee..." tangis Jaejoong kesal, sambil memukul-mukul meja makan.

"Kenapa kau memakai lipgloss untuk mewarnai?" tanya Kyuhyun heran pada Hyunjoong yang sudah keringat dingin menatap pandangan semua orang.

"A-aku ingin mewarnai gambar Naruto Shipudden terbaru. Karena krayonku habis jadi aku meminjamnya dikamar Joongie. Aku tak tau itu lipgloss Joongie," sahut Hyunjoong polos.

"Huweeeee hyungie jahat hiks huweee..."

"Ck, kau seperti anak kecil, Hyun," decak Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan absurd hyung sepuluh menitnya itu.

**Kyuutt**

"Yah, yah! Umma yeoppo kenapa kau menjewer telingaku, eoh?" seru Hyunjoong kesakitan saat Heechul menarik telinganya keras.

"Kau selalu saja membuat dongsaengmu menangis. Umma akan benar-benar memotong uang jajanmu," ancam Heechul garang.

"Yah! Andwaeeee..."

"Weekk. Rasain," seru Jaejoong mengejek Hyunjoong.

** . **

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memasuki kelas barunya dengan lesu. Dengan kejadian tadi saat sarapan dan juga mendengar ceramah panjang kepala sekolah High Schoolnya, benar-benar membuat mood Jaejoong buruk. Padahal hari ini ia telah menjadi murid SMA di Toho High School, sekolah internasional milik keluarga Jung.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jung, semoga saja beruang gendut itu tidak sekelas dengannya. Perlu diketahui bahwa Kim Jaejoong, namja yeoppo ini biarpun selalu tak diakui olehnya, bermusuhan dengan pewaris kekayaan kerajaan Jung, yaitu Jung Yunho. Bahkan saat mereka masih kecil sekalipun.

Tiap bertemu, mereka akan seperti tom and jerry yang selalu bertengkar dimanapun dan kapanpun. Yah, biarpun hanya Jaejoong yang menanggapinya dengan mencak-mencak sedangkan Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan santai dan hanya melihat tingkah ajaib teman –ahem, musuh- cantiknya dengan menopang lengannya kalem.

Jaejoong mendudukkan pantat ratanya dikursi dekat jendela. Dan menghirup aroma musim semi dengan tenang sebelum ia terganggu akan suara gesekan kursi di sebelahnya. Dengan gerakan slow ia menoleh dan kemudian mendelikkan mata bulat besarnya dengan lebay.

"Yah, beruang gendut kenapa kau duduk disampingku, eoh?" seru Jaejoong galak, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan Jung Yunho.

Yunho menghela napasnya pelan dan menjauhakan tangan Jaejoong yang bisa saja mengenai matanya. "Ck, tidak perlu berteriak gajah centil. Aku memang duduk disini. Apa kau tak melihat pembagian kursi, eoh?" sahut Yunho kalem sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai menjelajah internet edukasinya dan menghiraukan wajah merah padam Jaejoong dengan hidung yang kembang kempis.

"Aku bukan gajah centil, tapi seme manly, beruang gendut bodoh," serunya lagi dengan garang. Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya kesal. Bibir merah cherynya ia gigit sebal. Hingga wajah kini persis seperti uke-uke mau melahirkan. Hihihihi :p

Yunho menoleh dan menatap mengejek Jaejoong. "Seme? Huh, jangan membuatku tertawa gajah centil. Kau hanya bisa dirasuki bukan merasuki. Lubangmu yang akan menerima tusukan penis, kau tahu," ujarnya menyeringai seksi.

"Yah, beruang gendut mesum. Terima ini, hiyaaa..." Jaejoong memukul dan menjambak rambut Yunho dengan keras hingga sang empu mengerang sakit. Gini-gini saat marah Jaejoong akan berubah menjadi induk gajah galak.

"Yah! Ini sakit gajah centil!" seru Yunho sambil membalas menarik rambut Jaejoong –biarpun tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali (you know why:p)-.

"YAH! YAH! YAH!" seru mereka berdua. Dan dimulailah pertengkaran sulung Jung dan bungsu Kim ini dan membuat suasana yang tadinya tenang berubah berisik dengan suara pertengkaran mereka.

Teman-teman sekelas mereka hanya memandang cengo pemandangan itu. Sebagian yeoja-yeoja menggigit kuku jari mereka, menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong cemburu. Entah mengapa di benak mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong bila di pasangkan akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Satu jantan dan manly, satunya lagi cantik dan indah di saat bersamaan.

"Kau tahu Chunnie, kurasa mereka cocok jika bersama," ucap Junsu menggelendot manja pada sang namjachingunya, Park Yoochun.

Park Yoochun mengelus sayang rambut Junsu kemudian memandang pemandangan kedua sahabat kecil mereka yang masih bertengkar. "Yeah, kurasa begitu, chagi. Mereka saja yang tak menyadarinya. Batas musuh dan cinta itu, beti."

"Beti?" tanya Junsu sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Yoochun yang tak tahan melihat wajah menggemaskan namjachingunya mencubit pipi Junsu gemas.

"Beti itu beda tipis," jawab Yoochun.

"Oh..."

"Kyaa kemari kau beruang gendut," seru Jaejoong yang mengejar Yunho yang hampir mencapai pintu kelas. Dan mengagetkan Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Ck, kau ini tidak jera sama sekali, eoh," seru Yunho yang menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang di kukung lengan Jaejoong dari belakang. Dengan sekali sentak Jaejoong terjatuh kelantai dan saat ia ingin bangun, tubuh Yunho sudah mengukungnya di atas tubuhnya.

Mendadak Jaejoong memandang Yunho gugup. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sedikit saja mereka bergerak bibir mereka akan saling bersentuhan. Dan bagi Jaejoong, ini akan manjadi hari tersialnya.

"M-mau apa kau, beruang gendut?" tanya Jaejoong gugup saat melihat tatapan intens Yunho pada paras wajahnya.

Yunho terkekeh geli melihat wajah gugup dan merona Jaejoong di bawahnya. Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, hingga Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya resah saat hembusan napas Yunho terasa meremangkan bulu kuduknya dengan sensasi yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kau jika begini terus akan membangunkan beruang tidur dan mungkin saja akan memakanmu, cantik," ucap Yunho menyeringai seksi. Lantas ia menjiat leher putih Jaejoong dengan lidah basahnya dan memberikan ruam merah di leher pualam itu hingga mendatangkan lenguhan seksi dari bibir merah chery Jaejoong.

'_Sial'_ batin Jaejoong. Tubuhnya seakan menerima saja dengan sentuhan beruang gendut itu tanpa melawan.

"Ngh, ahhhh y-yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" seru Jaejoong mendelik kaget saat Yunho meremas dadanya dan mengelus nipplenya dari luar seragamnya.

"Ah, tidak! Dadamu lumayan montok, cocok bila menyusui baby nanti," ucap Yunho kalem.

"Yah, aku bukan uke, beruang gendut. Aku ini seme," seru Jaejoong cemberut. Bibir merahnya mengerucut maju. Pipinya ia gembungkan, bermaksud membuat wajah garang, yang sayang sekali gagal =.="

Yunho tertawa tampan yang tiba-tiba membuat wajah princess kitty kita ini mendadak merona merah dengan bunyi jantung dag dig dug. Lalu Yunho menatap intens Jaejoong.

"Kau seme? Ck ck, kau memang keras kepala. Bahkan juniormu lebih kecil berkali-kali lipat dari punyaku," ucap Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk gundukan mungil di selangkangan Jaejoong yang mendatangkan wajah merah padam Jaejoong yang tengah malu.

"Yah! Punyaku lebih besar. Kau yang kecil beruang gendut," seru Jaejoong yang tak terima dan malah menantang sang raja beruang ini.

"Oh, kau ingin bukti? Jangan sampai kau pingsan nanti, centil," ucap Yunho sambil menempatkan tangan halus dan mungil Jaejoong pada gundukan besar di selangkangannya. Jaejoong bertambah merah padam dan terkejut yang memang merasakan gundukkan itu yang memang besar adanya. Jaejoong menelan salivanya gugup saat tangan Yunho malah menggerakkan tangan Jaejoong naik turun pada kejantanan besarnya dari luar celana seragamnya. Mata Yunho spontan terpejam menikmati.

"Ehem, maaf jika ingin bermesraan jangan dikelas. Saya ingin mengajar." Tiba-tiba songsaenim telah tepat di hadapan mereka berdua yang masih saja dalam posisi tindih menindih. Sontak keduanya menoleh dan tersenyum gugup saat melihat tatapan mematikan guru mereka. Cepat-cepat keduanya berdiri dengan Jaejoong berkali-kali meminta maaf. Beda dengan Yunho yang hanya menatap gurunya kalem.

"Duduk ketempat kalian masing-masing."

"Ne" ucap keduanya dan buru-buru berjalan ke kursi mereka dengan Jaejoong menubruk-nubruk bahu Yunho keras.

"Yah! Kalian berdua hentikan!" seru seongaenim kesal melihat kelakuan murid barunya.

Teman-teman sekelas mereka yang menyaksikan adegan barusan telah berwajah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aigoo, Chunnie. Ku rasa aku seperti menonton film dewasa tadi," seru Junsu sambil memegang wajah merahnya.

"Hahahhaa," tawa Yoochun.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Membawa ff baru^^**

**Reader: yah! Ff yg sono aja belum kelar, malah update yg baru. Gebuk naritaa (^.^)—0)'3')**

**Dari pada lupa dan tak terealisasikan ke tulisan, ya gak? Iya aja lah :p**

**Gimana responnya chingu^^ ini harus di lanjutkan ato enggak. Dan nantinya ff ini kata-katanya agak sedikit vulgar. Tanpa di filter. Salahkan saja appa yg minta dibuatin ff mesum. Hohohoho**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uri Namja Yeoppo**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Uri Namja Yeoppo by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Lee Sungmin, Kwon Boa.

::Jae's Family::

-Kim Jaejoong (16 yo)

-Kim Hangeng (45 yo)

-Kim Heechul (47 yo)

-Kim Hyunjoong (21 yo)

-Kim Kyuhyun (21 yo)

::Yun's Family::

-Jung Yunho (16 yo)

-Jung Siwon (45 yo)

-Jung Kibum (43 yo)

-Jung Changmin (5 yo)

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

Permusuhan antara Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho ini dimulai terkisahkan beberapa tahun silam. Saat itu kedua orang tua mereka telah bersahabat semenjak mereka duduk di bangku kuliah. Mereka mulai bersahabat saat sama-sama terkena hukuman saat masa oreantasi. Jung Siwon yang memang telah berpacaran dengan Kim Kibum semenjak Senior School berusaha menjodohkan Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul yang sama-sama kikuk dalam hal percintaan.

Heechul dengan gengsinya selangit sedangkan Hangeng dengan sikap tenang tapi malu-malunya. Dengan sedikit tipu muslihat Siwon dan Kibum, terbongkarlah perasaan Heechul yang sebenarnya terhadap Hangeng yang selalu dia tolak mentah-mentah dikarenakan ia malu menjadi namjachingu dari seorang yang –ahem- tidak populer seperti dirinya.

Selepas menamatkan kuliah, mereka berempat memutuskan menikah dengan pasangan masing-masing dalam satu tempat. Bahkan rumah tinggal mereka berdekatan sebagai tetangga. Hidup rukun dengan sahabat menjadi hal membahagiakan bagi mereka. Karena mereka berempat tak ingin terpisahkan. Tapi pasangan Siwon dan Kibum tak jua dikarunia anak di usia pernikahannya yang ke 5 tahun, itu membuat mereka bersedih.

Heechul yang tak tahan melihat sahabat mereka bersedih sedangkan ia telah mempunyai anak kembar berusia 5 tahun, berusaha mengajak Kibum berobat. Setelah itu Kibum hamil berbarengan dengan kehamilan ke dua Heechul.

Dengan perut membuncit keduanya sama-sama melakukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kesehatan janin dan ibu.

"Aigooo, Haenim-ah. Setiap kita berdekatan anakku selalu menendang-nendang," ucap Kibum sambil mengelus perutnya menenangkan.

Heechul yang sedang memoles bibirnya dengan lipgloss dan mengecap-ngecap merasakannya menoleh saat Kibum berbicara. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kediaman Jung, tepatnya di ruang keluarga Jung.

"Ck, anakmu senang sekali melihat yang yeoppo-yeoppo," sahut Heechul geer sambil mematut-matut diri di cermin saku hello kittynya.

Kibum terkekeh geli. Ia geleng-geleng kepala dengan sifat Heechul yang semenjak kehamilannya suka sekali memakai lipgloss dan suka centil sendiri. Sedangkan saat hamil si kembar, Heechul tak pernah dekat-dekat dengan namanya berdandan. Ia malah sering memakai pakaian superman (?) lengkap dengan kolor di depan yang membuat Hangeng malu setengah mati saat istrinya merengek ingin berbelanja dengan memakai itu.

Dan ia yang sebenarnya suka sayuran hijau malah menjadi membencinya. Pernah saat keempatnya berbelanja di mall untuk membeli bahan makanan mentah, Heechul tiba-tiba mencak-mencak sendiri sambil melempar semua brokoli yang dilihatnya sembarang hanya karena ia tak suka melihat bentuk sayuran itu yang kribo-kribo semua ckckckck

Tiba-tiba Heechul mengernyit sakit pada perutnya dan membuat Kibum panik saat melihat air ketuban Heechul telah mengalir dari selangkangannya.

"Kyaaa Wonnie hyung tolong!" teriak Kibum panik.

Proses melahirkan cesar selama 3 jam itu akhirnya selesai dengan meledaknya tangis bayi namja mungil kemerahan pasangan Kim ini. Kulit rapuh baby mungil ini seputih salju, rambutnya hitam sehalus sutera. Dengan bibir mungil kemerahan alami, menambah daftar sempurnanya anak ketiga pasangan Kim ini.

"Omo... Kyeopptaaaa," seru Kibum berbinar melihat baby tersebut yang telah diberi nama Kim Jaejoong dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari sang baby. Kibum menoleh pada Siwon. "Wonnie hyung, aku ingin baby kita nanti cantik seperti Joongie ne, hyung," ucap Kibum antusias, siwon hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya. Karena ia teringat dengan silsilah keluarga Jung yang –ahem- xD

Dua hari berselang lahirlah baby namja pasangan Jung. Ia menangis dengan sangat keras seakan-akan ucapan kegembiraannya yang telah diahirkan kedunia yang terlambat dari pada kekasih hati di dunia baby mereka sana. #Abaikan xD.

Namun pupuslah harapan Jung Kibum ini saat anak pertamanya ini menginjak usia tiga tahun. Baby Jung yang diberi nama Jung Yunho ini makin menunjukkan wajah dan tingkah laku seorang seme ultimate. Yang membuat Kibum berencana hamil anak keduanya berharap lahir seorang yoeja ataupun uke cantik.

Kibum dan Heechul duduk santai di halaman belakang kediaman Kim sambil menyesap teh mereka dengan mata selalu mengawasi sang buah hati yang menginjak usia 3 tahun sedang bermain. Masa yang masih unyu-unyu.

Yunho kecil duduk tenang melihat temannya, sebut saja Jaejoong, yang sedang memain-mainkan cermin hello kity sang Umma. Ia berteriak-teriak senang sendiri tanpa menghiraukan seme tampan di sebelahnya.

Yunho kecil yang diabaikan mewek dengan bibir endut di bawahnya mengerucut kedepan. Pipinya menggembung. Kemudian dengan mata musang tajamnya menatap makhluk cantik didepannya depan pandangan berbinar saat ia menemukan hal yang menarik minatnya.

Yunho merangkak semangat menuju Jaejoong yang masih asyik berkutat dengan cerminnya tanpa menyadari Yunho telah tepat dihadapannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho langsung mengecup bibir merah cherry Jaejoong dengan semangat. Ia merasa penasaran dengan bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat merah dan enak. Jaejoong hanya mengerjab-ngerjab bingung dengan kelakuan temannya ini.

**Cup cup cup cup**

Yunho tambah semangat mngecup-ngecup bibir Jaejoong yang dirasanya manis seperti permen yang sering diberi Hyunjoong dan Kyuhyun hyung padanya.

"Bibil Joongie lacanya enak," ucap Yunho dan kembali mengecup-ngecup bibir merah Jaejoong. Kemudian matanya melirik lagi sesuatu yang menarik minatnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba...

**Grauuukk **

Yunho sukses mencoba memakan pipi bulat bakpao kemerahan milik Jaejoong yang sontak membuat Jaejoong menangis keras.

"Hiksss appoooooo... huweee~~~~ ummaaaa cakitttt huweee~~~~"

Heechul dan Kibum sontak terkejut dan langsung memisahkan kedua buah hati mereka yang telah berantam dengan Jaejoong yang memukul-mukulkan cerminnya ke mulut Yunho dan membuatnya menangis juga.

"Huwee~~~ ummma cakittt... hiksss Jooongie jahaatt hiks hiks, " isak dan pekik Yunho saat ia merasa sakit dibibir hatinya yang endut dibawah itu.

"Aigoooo aigoooo, kenapa kalian bertengkar, eoh?" tanya Heechul seraya mengggendong Jaejoong yang telah menangis keras dengan leleran ingus kemana-mana.

Dan sejak saat itu Kim Jaejoong yang masih kesal pada Jung Yunho, tiap mereka bertemu pasti selalu berantam. Dan puncaknya saat mereka duduk di akhir sekolah dasar. Jaejoong makin membenci Jung Yunho yang ia pikir merebut semua yeoja yang menjadi incarannya. Yang pada saat itu Joongie kitty kita ini tak menyadari bahwa para yeoja itu mana mau berpacaran dengan seseorang yang bahkan lebih cantik dari pada diri mereka yang seorang yeoja.

Saat kelas 8 smp keluarga Jung pindah ke perumahan elit yang dekat dengan perusahaan mereka atas permintaan Abojinya Siwon. Maka terpisahlah kedua tetangga ini. Namun Yunho dan Jaejoong masih satu sekolah yang selalu diwarnai pertengkaran. Dengan Jaejoong yang selalu menslogankan dirinya 'Aku seme manly bukan uke' tiap mereka bertengkar.

Saat memasuki semester pertama di kelas 9-nya, Jaejoong makin membenci Jung Yunho yang pada saat itu, ia yang tanpa sengaja memergoki Yunho tengah bercumbu panas dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang pada masa itu mereka perebutkan.

"Nghhh ahhhhhh Y-yunnn aanniihhh kitaaahhh bisaaa aaahh dilihat orang nanti uuhhhh," ucap yeoja itu ditengah desahannya akibat tangan Yunho yang telah bermain di daerah selangkangannya dan jarinya mulai memasuki lubangnya. Yunho langsung melepaskan jarinya membuat yeoja tersebut mengerang lirih.

"Nghhh ahhhhhh"

Yunho melihat jari-jarinya yang berlumuran lendir sang yeoja dengan datar lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung dijilatnya dengan lidah basahnya dengan wajah menatap mengejek kepada seseorang yang tengah mengintip mereka dengan wajah merah padam dan marah.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG YUNHOOOOOO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh... hoshhhh"

Jaejoong tersentak dari tidur gelisahnya dengan keringat disekujur tubuhnya hingga piama bergambar gajah-gajah kecilnya terlihat lepek.

"Ughhh aku membencimu Jung Yunho," lirih Jaejoong dengan menangkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Mimpi itu sering menghantuinya beberapa waktu ini. Perasaannya yang tak jelas, yang entah kacau karena yeoja incarannya malah memilih si beruang gendut itu atau malah perasaannya kacau karena ia merasa sakit dihatinya saat ia melihat Yunho mencumbui seseorang di depannya. Ah, molla!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sarapan keluarga Kim tetap terlihat ramai akan pertengkaran sang Umma dan aegya kembarnya yang selalu membuat sang Umma lagi-lagi harus terkena serangan darah tingginya. Namun nampak sang princess kesayangan keluarga ini sedang melamun saat ia sarapan dan hanya mengaduk-aduk saja makanan tanpa memakannya. Sesekali bibir merah mengkilatnya menghela napas dalam.

"Wae? Princess?" tanya Hangeng yang heran melihat sang aegyanya yang tak bersemangat. Biasanya ia ikut meramaikan suasana sarapan keluarga Kim ini yang bagaikan pasar.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Aniyo, Appa. Joongie tidak selera makan," ucapnya lesu. Lantas ia beranjak dari kursi dan mengalungkan tas selempangannya. Jaejoong menghampiri Hangeng dan Heechul dan mengecup pipi mereka.

"Joongie pergi dulu, hari ini Joongie piket. Jadi harus cepat datang," ucapnya dan berlalu pergi dari ruang makan.

Semuanya memandang Jaejoong heran, tak biasanya si centil itu tak bersemangat seperti itu. Hyunjoong yang tak terlalu peduli langsung menyerobot ayam goreng yang tinggal satu-satunya di atas piring dengan berbinar tanpa menyadari tangan sang Umma yang juga sedang mengambil ayam goreng itu.

Sontak keduanya memandang tajam dengan masing-masing tangan memegang ujung bagian ayam tersebut.

"Yah! Umma, untukku saja, eoh. Aku kan sedang masa pertumbuhan Umma," pinta Hyunjoong memelas dengan bibirnya dibuat semayun mungkin dengan mata berkaca-kaca sehingga ia kini bagaikan seorang bocah yang meminta belas kasihan.

"Ani! Kau sudah menghabiskan 5 potong ayam goreng. Umma saja baru 2 potong," ucap Heechul menolak dengan menarik ayam itu kembali.

"Umma tak sayang denganku, eoh? Hikss ibu tiri hanya cinta kepada ayahku saja oohh~~~ bila ayah pergi aku di siksa dan tak diberi makan huhhuu~~~" nyanyinya pilu dengan suara mendayu-dayu tanpa menyadari wajah sang Umma yang sudah memasang raut angkernya.

**Kyuuuuuttt**

"Yah! Umma, kenapa kau suka sekali menjewer telingaku, eoh?" ucap Hyunjoong seraya tangannya mengusap-usap telinganya yang sudah memerah.

"Anak kurang ajar! Umma bukan ibu tirimu. Kau apa perlu Umma memberi pelajaran hmm?" sahut Heechul dengan wajah evilnya. Tangannya yang melihat sang aegya lengah langsung menyerobot ayam goreng itu.

"Yah, andwaeeee..."

"Wuahahahhahahahaha..." tawa Heechul membahana dengan matanya memandang sang aegya yang sudah mewek dengan dirinya memakan santai ayam rebutan mereka.

Hangeng dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas mereka dan melanjutkan lagi makan mereka tanpa menghiraukan Heechul dan Hyunjoong yang masih saja ribut ckckck

**.**

**.**

**.**

Songsaenim yang tak masuk kelas pada pelajaran matematika, sehingga Jaejoong memutuskan tidur di bangkunya dengan tangannya menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Ia bisa tenang karena si beruang gendut saingannya itu tidak masuk dari pelajaran pertama tadi. Sehingga ia bebas menyerobot kursi Yunho dan menggambar di meja Yunho. Gambar beruang dengan aksen perut buncit dan tak lupa menulis nama disamping hasil karyanya dengan nama Jung Yunho beruang gendut babon huahaha

Jaejoong merasa terusik sebentar saat ia merasakan gesekan kursi di sebelahnya namun sesaat kemudian tertidur pulas kembali. Jung Yunho duduk dan memandang musuh cantiknya dengan tatapan intens. Yunho baru saja bisa masuk ke sekolah saat ia telah menyelesaikan urusan bisnis perusahaan keluarga Jung. Dari sedini mungkin, memang Yunho telah dibekali pengetahuan tentang bisnis perusahaan keluarganya. Karena perusahaan Jung kelak akan dipimpin olehnya. Dan tak jarang ia harus menghadiri rapat dan meninggalkan sekolahnya sebentar.

Mata setajam musang Yunho makin menatap intens pose tidur Jaejoong yang sangat anggun. Rambut hitam panjang sebahunya yang halus dan wangi berterbangan ringan tertiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka hingga menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Bibir merah mengkilatnya terlihat lembut dan kenyal.

Yunho makin menatap lekat Jaejoong dan tanpa disadarinya ia makin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengelus pipi merah merona Jaejoong yang halus itu dengan pelan seakan tak ingin mengusik sleeping beauty ini. Lalu matanya mengarah kebibir Jaejoong yang sesekali bergerak-gerak imut dan mengerucut cute. Yunho terkekeh geli dan makinmendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

Bibir hatinya sedikit lagi akan menyentuh belahan merah mengkilat itu, namun sekajab mata, Jaejoong terbangun dengan matanya membulat kaget saat melihat mata terpejam dan bibir maju Yunho yang ingin mengecupnya.

"Yah! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan beruang gendut mesum?" pekik Jaejoong kesal dengan menjauhkan kepala Yunho yang sontak terkejut. Rencananya yang ingin mengecap dan melumat bibir Jaejoong ahem gagal.

Wajahnya yang tadinya terkejut dengan cepat langsung memasang wajah tenang. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang ngos-ngosan seakan telah berlari puluhan kilo.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," sahut Yunho cuek. Jaejoong menggeram kesal dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan Yunho. "K-kau ingin menciumku, eoh? Ayo, ngaku beruang gendut!" seru Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh seakan menertawakan niatnya yang tanpa disadarinya memang benar yang ingin mencium dan mengecap bibir merah Jaejoong. Calm down Jung Yunho, kau bisa membangunkan adikmu dan akan susah menidurkannya nanti xD

"Kenapa kau narsis sekali, eoh? Atau kau yang memang ingin kucium?" tanya Yunho, menyeringai seksi. Ia tetawa tampan melihat wajah merah padam Jaejoong yang tengah malu. Jaejoong yang merasa kesal dan marah menjambak rambut Yunho dan menarik-narik lobang hidung Yunho kesegala arah hingga sang empu membalas dengan mencekal kaki Jaejoong dan menariknya hingga Jaejoong kini terduduk dipangkuan Yunho tanpa disadarinya yang masih semangat ingin merontokkan dan membuat Yunho botak.

Jaejoong yang masih semangat menjambak rambut Yunho sontak mendelikkan mata doe-nya saat tangan-tangan nakal Yunho memasuki celana belakangnya dan menangkup bokong kenyalnya. Sesekali tangan Yunho meremas-remas gemas daging kenyal itu.

"Yah! Apa yang kau remas, eoh?" seru Jaejoong kesal. Dan makin berteriak yang lebih mirip desahan seksinya itu saat tangan nakal Yunho malah membelai rektrumnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau bisa membangunkan beruang lapar, gajah centil" ucap Yunho seraya lidah basahnya menyapu leher putih Jaejoong hingga sang empu mengerang lirih.

"Ahnnn ngghhh a-annihhhh uhhhh" lenguh Jaejoong saat lidah basah Yunho malah mengukir lagi tanda merah dilehernya. Yunho mengangkangkan kaki Jaejoong dipangkuannya dengan semangat. Hingga Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjab matanya imut saat bokongnya yang masih terlapisi celana seragamnya menyentuh gundukkan keras yang berasal dari selangkangan Yunho.

Yunho yang masih semangat mencium dan mencecap-cecap leher mulus Jaejoong, dengan tangannya yang tak tniggal diam menggerak-gerakkan bokong bulat Jaejoong hingga kedua alat vital mereka bergesekan. Hingga membuat baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho mengerang lirih dengan napas memberat menandakan birahi meraka yang sedang on.

"Unghhhh ahhnnnnnnn ahhhh ahh ahh ahhh hnnn" suara desahan mereka yang di dominasi oleh Jaejoong tanpa mereka sadari sudah dua kali mereka membagi berkah kepada teman-teman sekelas mereka dengan adegan mesum mereka yang bisa ditonton secara langsung tanpa mengeluarkan biaya gprs di handphone mereka saat ingin menonton video dewasa xD.

"Chunnie, jika begini mata polosku akan terkontaminasi nanti," ucap Junsu imut melihat tingkah sahabat mereka yang lagi-lagi setelah bertengkar dilanjutkan dengan adegan mesum meraka.

"Hehehe bukankah dengan begitu kau tidak akan polos lagi? Setidaknya adik kecilku tidak akan menganggur," ucap Yoochun mengerling matanya seksi.

"Aih, Chunnie mesum," sahut Junsu imut dengan memkul bahu Yoochun pelan hingga mendatangkan kekehan geli dari bibir seksi Yoochun.

Jaejoong sekuat tenaga menjambak rambut Yunho saat disadarinya beruang mesum ini makin tak terkendali. Yunho yang sedang diliputi birahi memandang Jaejoong tajam yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Yah! Kau keterlaluan beruang gendut!" pekik Jaejoong kesal lalu mendorong Yunho hingga terjatuh, Jaejoong memandang Yunho terkejut, tak menyangka tenaganya sekuat itu hingga bisa menjatuhkan beruang gendut yang malas di akuinya yang memang kuat. Takut Yunho membalasnya, Jajeoong dengan langkah seribu langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan efek debu-debu berterbangan.

Yuho bangun dan menepuk-nepuk celana santai dan memasang wajah menyeringai seksi saat melihat pintu yang telah menelan Jaejoong.

"Hahahahhaha kau memang sangat enak gajah centil," ucapnya seraya duduk tenang dan memandang bertaya teman-temannya yang memandangnya kagum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya seorang pria tua. Ia duduk tenang di sofa mewah itu dengan sesekali tongkat berjalannya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai marmer.

"A-appa bukankah mereka masih sangat kecil?" taya siwon kepada Appanya, Jung il Woo. Pria tua renta itu sontak menatap tajam anaknya. Kibum yang melihat ayah dan anak yang bersitegang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Appa, bukankah Joongie juga belum bisa memberikan Appa cucu secepat ini? Bukankah cucu Appa yang masih unyu-unyu ada Changmin?" tanya Kibum pelan.

"Changmin memang unyu-unyu. Tapi dia seme," sahut Il Woo pilu dengan wajah sedih.

"Apa salah nya dnegan itu?" sahut Siwon tak habis pikir.

"Yah! Appa menginginkan cucu yeoja atau uke cantik. Kau tak menyadarinya, eoh? Keluarga Jung selalu di beri keturunan seme ultimete sejati. Appa kan ingin ada yang uke~~~" serunya mendayu-dayu dengan wajah galak yang tak cocok lagi di wajah keriputnnya.

"Pokoknya, Joongie harus jadi menantu cicitku. Kalian urus secepatnya pernikahan mereka. Bukankah mereka teman sejak kecil dan tak terpisahkan, eoh? Mana Joongie neomu yeoppo lagi. Pasti anak mereka kalau tidak yeoja cantik pasti uke cantik wuahaha~~~," tawanya membahana.

Siwon dan Kibum menghela napas mereka melihat kelakuan Appa dan mertua merka yang sangat tak cocok dengan umurnya.

"Awas, jika kalian tak melaksanakannya. Appa akan menghukum kalian memberika makan Shion, ne?" ucapnya dengan mata mengerjab polos.

Mendadak wajah keduanya pucat pasi membayangkan harus memberi makan hewan peliharaan il Woo yang seekor Singa.

"YAH! APPA, ANDWAEEEEE..."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**WUAAHH CAPEK BANGET NGETIK SATU CHAP INI DALAM SATU HARI DAN LANGSUNG DI POST. MIAH KALAU BANYAK TYPOS. Habis saia tak ingin membuat reader menunggu lama^^**

**Dan bagi yang nanya ini ff repost bukan? Jawabannya: bukan chingu. Ini ff baru aja di ketik dengan otak mutar-mutar carik ide. Jadi, ini ff sama sekali belum pernah dikeluarkan^^**

**Waah responnya gak nyangka sebanyak ini dan semua pada ketawa lucu dengan tingkah umma yeoppo ini. Tapi saia ingatkan ini bukan ff humor, kalo saia taruh di genre humor ntr pas gk bs nampilin scene humornya gimana? Buat humor susah, loh -.-"**

**Thanks all to review^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uri Namja Yeoppo**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Uri Namja Yeoppo by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Lee Sungmin, Kwon Boa.

::Jae's Family::

-Kim Jaejoong (16 yo)

-Kim Hangeng (45 yo)

-Kim Heechul (47 yo)

-Kim Hyunjoong (21 yo)

-Kim Kyuhyun (21 yo)

::Yun's Family::

-Jung Yunho (16 yo)

-Jung Siwon (44 yo)

-Jung Kibum (43 yo)

-Jung Changmin (5 yo)

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fis is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

**Tap Tap Tap**

Suara langkah kaki dari sepasang kaki-kaki kecil seorang bocah namja berumur 5 tahun, terdengar menggema dilantai 3 di mansion Jung yang amat besar itu. Kadang-kadang tangan cekatannya nampak dengan cepatnya mengambil kue-kue dari seorang maid yang sedang membawakan aneka macam kue menuju lantai dasar.

"Nyam nyam nyam." Bocah lelaki itu nampak asik dengan kegiatan memakan kuenya tanpa menyadari ia telah tiba dikamar hyung kesayangannya, Jung Yunho.

"Eh, telewatan," ucapnya. Lalu tanpa permisi sibocah kecil nan unyu-unyu itu langsung mendobrak pintu kamar sang hyung dengan keras.

**Braaaakkk **

"Hyung... Minnie datang~~~," serunya melengking. Bocah yang bernama lengkap Jung Changmin ini dengan semangat menubruk tubuh berselimut tebal sang hyung, hingga sang empu mengerang tertahan. Kemudian dengan perlahan Yunho membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mata musang warisan sang Appa.

"Minnie," ucapnya serak, khas baru bangun tidur. "Kenapa pagi sekali bangunnya, eoh?" tanya Yunho mengantuk.

Changmin yang masih semangat langsung menelan habis dua potong kue sekaligus. Ckckc

"Coalnya ini tan hali minggu. Minni mau te taman hibulan cama Umma juga cama Appa. Hyung ikut, ya?" kata Changmin sambil memeluk erat Yunho dibalik selimutnya.

Yunho terkekeh dengan sifat manja dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. "Mianhe, ne. Hari ini hyung harus belajar kelompok bersama Yoochun hyung, Su-ie hyung dan juga Joongie hyung," ucap Yunho seraya mengelus rambut halus Changmin.

"Eehh, Joongie hyung yeoppo juga akan belajal cama-cama dilumah kita?" tanyanya dengan mata bambinya bersinar senang.

"Ne," ucap Yunho, lalu ia mengubah posisinya hingga bersandar ke kepala ranjang sambil memangku Changmin. Changmin menggerakkan badannya naikturun dipangkuan Yunho.

"Hyung, tenapa Joongie hyung yeoppo cekali?" tanyanya bingung, sambil mata bambinya mentap hyungnya dengan sekspresi menuntut jawaban.

Yunho terkekh geli mendengarnya. "Karena Joongie hyung ditakdirkan menjadi uke," ucap Yunho. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan tawanya saat terlintas ekspresi kesal Jaejoong saat ia menyebutnya uke. Khu khu khu :P

"Oh... Makanya halabojie ingin hyung menikah dengan Joongie hyung yeoppo cupaya anak hyung dan Joongie hyung yeoppo lahil ceolang uke, ya?" tanyanya tanpa menyadari raut bingung sang hyung.

"Menikah? Siapa yang menikah?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Eh, kemalin kata halabojie, hyung cama Joongie hyung yeoppo mau dinikahkan. Coalnya halabojie tepingin punya cicit uke. Minnie juga mau belmain dengan _ukedongcaeng (?),_ bial dilumah jadi lame," ucap Changmin sambil beranjak dari kasur.

"Hyung, Minnie mau calapan dulu, ya? Nanti makanan Minnie dihabiskan Appa. Appa kan lakus," ucapnya tanpa dosa dan tak menyadari bahwa ia pun sama rakusnya seperti sang Appa. Kemudian Changmin menutup pintu kamar Yunho dan langsung menuruni tangga.

"Menikah dengan gajah centil itu? Hmm..." Nampak Yunho menyeringai seksi dengan pikiran yang seorangpun tak bisa menyelaminya.

Gajah centil bersiap-siaplah hohohohoho

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gleeg **

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendadak merasakan menggigil tanpa sebab.

"Wae, Joongie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca bukunya di ruang keluarga.

"Eh, aniyo, hyung. Hanya saja Joongie seperti mempunyai firasat yang tak enak," ucap Jaejoong, memegang tengkuknya dan mengerjabkan mata doe bersinarnya dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut dongsaengnya dengan gemas. "Tak usah kau pikirkan," ucap Kyuhyun kalem.

Akhirnya Jaejoong hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MWO?"

Suara teriakan maha besar Jaejoong, sang namja yeoppo menggempar di rumah mewah di perumahan elit itu. Kedua orangtuanya dan kedua hyungnya terpaksa menutup kedua telinga mereka. Memang asal si gajah centil itu, jika sudah marah maka ia akan berubah galak seperti induk gajah yang kehilangan suami dan anaknya:P

Heechul mengorek telinganya yang tak gatal saat mendengar dan melihat wajah angker Jaejoong yang tak menakutkan baginya.

"Ne, kau dan Yunho akan menikah. Ini kemauan haraboji Kim dan Haraboji Jung," sahut Heechul tenang.

"Mwo?" seru Jaejoong lagi, tak percaya. Ia hanya ingin tak mempercayai telinganya hingga ia mengambil ketembab dua buah dan mengorek telinganya.

"Baby Joongie, kau belum tuli. Yang umma katakan tadi itu benar, ini adalah keinginan dari mendiang haraboji. Joongie kan sangat menyayangi haraboji" sahut Heechul sembari menuangkan kopi kepada sang suami yang malah duduk tenang, seakan pertengkaran baby kecilnya dan sang istri tak terjadi.

"Tapi umma!" sentak Jaejoong tak habis pikir. "Joongie masih kelas 1 SMA dan lagi pula Joongie tak mau menikah dengan beruang gendut itu. Tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau!" lanjut Jaejoong histeris. Kepalanya ia geleng-gelengkan panik. Bibirnya dikerucutkan imut. Matanya dikerjab-kerjabkan galak, yang mana malah terlihat seperti induk gajah yang tidak di beri jatah :P

"Ini permintaan terakhir harabojimu dan lagipula haraboji Jung telah meminta janji tersebut. Dan umma telah berjanji akan menikahkan kalian. Kira umma kalian akan di nikahkan saat lulus tapi haraboji Jung menginginkannya sekarang," sahut Heechul sembari meminum tehnya.

Kedua sang hyung hanya terdiam saja, mereka hanya ingin melihat situasi terlebih dahuu. Melihat tak ada seorang pun yang mendukungnya membuat Jaaejoong putus asa.

"Appa~~~ Joongie tidak mau menikah dengan beruang gendut itu, Appa. Tidak mau!" rengek Jaejoong mengayun-ayunkan lengan sang appa manja.

Hangeng sebagai seorang ayah ia juga tak sanggup secepat ini memberikan baby kecilnya pada seorang namja untuk di jadikan istri. Namun apa boleh dikata, ia harus melaksanakan permintaan terakhir Appanya.

"Joongie, dengar appa ne," ucap Hangeng dan menyuruh sang baby kecilnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Appa juga berat melakukannya. Tapi ini semua adalah janji. Dari semenjak kalian kecil kalian memang sudah di jodohkan. Haraboji pasti bersedih di alam sana jika permintaan terakhirnya tak terkabul. Apa Joongie ingin melihat haraboji bersedih?" tanya Hangeng sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong menenangkan.

Jaejoong menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya . ia tidak ingin menikah di usianya yang masih belia ini, apalagi dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Tapi jika ia mengingat haraboji yang sangat disayanginya akan bersedih, Jaejoong sebagai cucunya sangat merasa bersalah.

Heechul bukannya senang dengan menikahkan anaknya yang masih duduk di sekolah, tapi ia yakin bahwa Yunho adalah namja yang pantas di takdirkan untuk anaknya yang kelewatan manja itu. Melihat anaknya yang diam saja, Heechul mulai mengeluarkan smirk jahilnya.

"Kalau Joongie tak mau, semua boneka gajah dan hello kitty Joongie akan umma buang ke sungai Han"

"YAH! ANDWAEEEEE"

"Hohohohohoohoho"

Jaejoong langsung melesat kekamarnya dan menguncinya. Takut sang umma akan benar-benar membuangnya. Selepas kepergian Jaejoong keempatnya menghela napas pasrah.

"Umma appa! Joongie masih sangat kecil. Apakah tidak bisa menunggu mereka lulus?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa keberatan.

"Benar Umma. Jika tak ada Joongie, siapa yang akan ku jahili nanti? Masa umma?" celetuk Hyunjoong dengan mulut penuh kue.

**Plaak **

Heechul dengan sayang menggeplek kepala anaknya. Hyunjoong hanya dapat mengerucutkan mulutnya sebal.

"Ini permintaan terkahir haraboji kalian. Joongie pasti akan bahagia dengan Yunho," ucap Heechul yakin. Hangeng hanya dapat mengamini perkataan istrinya.

Kyuhyun dan Hyunjoong hanya bisa pasrah dengan keinginan kedua orangtuanya.

"Besok kita akan ke rumah keluarga Jung," putus Hangeng setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua belah keluarga tersebut berkumpul di ruang tamu kediaman mewah keluarga Jung. Haraboji Jung sangat antusias melihat calon cucu menantunya yang sedari tadi menunduk malu. Itu dalam benak haraboji Jung. Nyatanya Jaejoong menunduk karena ia merasa kesal dan tak punya pilihan lain selain menikah dengan beruang kegendutan itu.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong hanya diam saja tak menggubrisnya. Biasanya ia akan sangat senang mengganggu gajah galak itu. Yunho begitu intens menatap Jaejoong yang di salah artikan oleh haraboji Jung, sebagai tatapan mata yang mengagumi sosok indah bak boneka dari Rusia itu.

Haraboji Jung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu tanpa basa basi ia memulai perbincangan antar kedua keluarga.

"Pernikahan kalian akan dilangsungkan 2 minggu lagi dan semuanya harus seraba mewah dan meriah. Haraboji tak sabar menantikannya," seru Jung Ill Woo, matanya yang telah dihiasi keriput sana-sini itu tertarik membentuk lengkungan yangn menandakan ia tengah senang.

"MWO? YAH, JOONGIE TAK MAU. ANDWAEE~~~~" lengking Jaejoong syok, membuat mereka semua menutup telinga dengan kompak.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong tertarik karena si gajak galak itu mulai histeris. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba tak tertawa di karenakan wajah tersiksa Jaejoong mirip seseorang yang tengah kebelet.

Haraboji Jung menandak menunjukkan wajah sedihnya yang dalam tahap mewek persis seperti cucu keduanya, Jung Changmin yang sedang mengembat kue-kue yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Joongie baby tidak mau menikah dengan Yunnie? Hiks apa yang harus kukatakan jika aku berjumpa denganmu nanti di alam sana, hyung," ratap haraboji Jung dengan menatap langit-langit atap rumah megah itu. Sesekali matanya melirik reaksi cucu dari sahabatnya itu.

Baik Heechul dan Hangeng menatap Jaejoong menegur. Jaejoong yang merasa disalahkan hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibir merah cerrinya itu.

"B-bukan begitu, haraboji Jung. M-maksud Joongie kenapa pernikahannya harus secepat ini?" tanya Jaejoong putus asa saat haraboji Jung mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya yaitu menangis tersedu-sedu yang sesekali dibarengi dengan mengelap ingusnya.

Dengan masih sesenggukan, haraboji Jung melanjutkan. "Tapi haraboji ingin sekali mempunyai cicit uke atau cicit yeoja. Kalian tahu kan, keluarga Jung selalu melahirkan seme. Haraboji takut tidak mempunyai kesempatan melihat cicit uke dan yeoja lagi~~~" serunya mendayu-dayu persis seperti anak TK.

Jaejoong akhirnya pasrah dengan kemauan keluarga itu. Kemudian ia memandang sengit Yunho yang menurutnya sok kalem di depan keluarganya itu.

"Haraboji ingin kalian jangan menunda mendapatkan momongan."

"Haraboji kami masih sekolah. Tidak mungkin kami akan mempunyai anak," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. Yunho telah diberitahukan oleh keluarganya pasal perjanjian kedua haraboji itu. Mau tak mau ia akhirnya menyetujuinya. Sebagai cucu ia hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi harabojinya.

Lagi pula penerimaan Yunho akan perjodohan ini juga di selingi oleh insiden kebohongan sang haraboji yang mendadak sakit dan meminta permintaan terakhirnya dengan menikahi musuh bubuyutannya. Yunho yang mengetahui bahwa harabojinya berbohong harus memikirkan ulang akan permintaan harabojinya. Demi menikahkannya, harabojinya rela berbohong.

"Kan sudah haraboji bilang, haraboji takut tak mempunyai kesempatan lagi melihat cicit uke darimu, Yun," ucap haraboji Jung yang wajahnya telah kemabli cerah dalam beberapa detik.

Yunho hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah akan sifat harabojinya yang kadang-kadang manjanya seperti anak kecil.

"Oh iya, Joongie sudah mengalami mimpi basah kan?" tanya haraboji Jung tanpa sungkan yang membuat wajah Jaejoong mendadak merah seketika.

"M-mwo?" sahut Jaejoong gagap dengan mata berpaling kesana kemari.

Yunho yang mendengarnya menyeringai mengejek. "Gajah centil itu mana mungkin sudah mimpi basah. Apa itu mimpi basah saja dia tak tahu," ejek Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong memandang Yunho kesal dengan wajah super galak yang di mata Yunho sangatlah imut. Imut?

"A-aku sudah menagalaminya, dasar beruang kegendutan bodoh!" seru Jaejoong panik. Kilasan tentang mimpi basahnya tiba-tiba menyeruak dan membuatnya salah tingkah jika ia mengingat wajah siapa yang ada dalam mimpinya itu.

"Hooo aku tak percaya. Kau itu kan seperti anak kecil gajah centil," seru Yunho.

"YAH! HABIS KAU JUNG YUNHO~~~~"

Jaejoong berlari kearah sofa yang ditempati Yunho dan langsung mencengkram kerah leher Yunho dan digoncang-goncngkan kepalanya membuat kepala Yunho terantuk-antuk. Kemudian Yunho langsung menahan kedua lengan Jaejoong dan menatap wajah cantik tersebut.

Keduanya larut dalam pandangan masing-masing hingga tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho langsung mencengkal kakinya dan Jaejoong pun jatuh terduduk dalam pangkuan Yunho. Yunho menyeringai seksi meliahat wajah ketakutan Jaejoong.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia berusaha bangun namun Yunho menahannya.

'_Ck, lagi-lagi begini," _ batin Jaejoong.

Tanpa jaejoong sadari tangan Yunho menelusuri sepanjang lekukan pinggang Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong merinding.

"Haraboji, Jae tidak mungkin bisa menghasilkan banyak anak," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?" seru Jaejoong tak menegrti.

"Yang benar?" tanya haraboji.

"Ne, pinggangnya begitu ramping. Bagaimana ia bisa mengandung benih-benihku nanti."

"Namja dan yeoja itu beda saat mereka hamil. Namja akan lebih kuat biarpun pinggangnya kecil.," ucap haraboji yang menatap intens tangan sang cucu di pinggang calon cucu menantunya itu.

"Hmmm" gumam Yunho dan mulai menelusuri sepanjang perut Jaejoong dan berlama-lama mengelus sekitar perutnya.

"Hmmpp nghhh" lenguh Jaejoong tak tahan.

Yunho terkejut mendengar suara lenguhan yang seksi itu kemudian ia menatap wajah merah Jaejoong yang tengah menggigit bibir merah mengkilapnya agar desahannya tak terdengar. Kedua pasangan Jung Siwon dan Jung Kibum itu langsung menutup mata anak terkecil mereka akan adegan mesum yang dilakukan pasangan beruang gendut dan gajah centil itu.

Haraboji Jung tersenyum-senyum mesum. Pasang Kim hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Sedangkan Hyunjoong hanya dapat menggigit serbet akibat iri karena tak mempunyai pasangan yang bisa di ajak ehem ehem xD Kyuhyun sendiri memalingkan wajahnya dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba terlintas wajah namja mungil, Lee Sungmin, mahasiswa di kampusnya itu yang membuatnya merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Sepertinya aku akan segera mempunyai cicit uke yang banyak hohoho" seru haraboji Jung gembira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YAH! Hati-hati dengan koperku beruang gendut," marah Jaejoong saat Yunho tak sengaja menjatuhkan koper-kopernya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau pindah atau bulan madu denganku, sih?" gerutu Yunho tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir sang istri yang membawa koper untuk dirinya sendiri sebanyak 8 koper besar. Yunho menaruh asal koper-koper tersebut di pinggir ruangan kamar hotel mereka yang berada di Jejudo.

"Isss kau ini cerewet sekali," cemberut Jaejoong dan memandang Yunho, sang suami galak.

Yunho hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Ia jadi teringat pernikahannya dengan sang istri beberapa hari yang lalu yang diwarnai dengan insiden. Dimana sang istri nekat kabur di hari pernikahan mereka dan malah bersembunyi di kebun belakang keluarganya semalam suntuk yang berakibat tubuhnya timbul bentol-bentol merah karena digigit oleh nyamuk.

Yunho sampai saat ini bisa tiba-tiba tertawa saat ia teringat kembali saat hari pemberkatan pernikahan mereka, saat ia membuka kerudung sang mempelai pengantin. Yunho malah terkaget-kaget akibat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang di penuhi bentol-bentol merah hampir di seluruh wajah ayunya itu. Bahkan teman-teman sekolah mereka malah tak segan-segan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aish minggir-minggir!" seru Jaejoong dan malah mendorong tubuh terbaring Yunho hingga Yunho terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Yunho.

"Week! Aku mau mandi dulu~~~" seru Jaejoong seperti anak kecil berlari ke kamar mandi mereka.

Yunho mendadak duduk dengan tegap. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun ketika ia tersadar bahwa ini malam pertama mereka. Apa lagi perkataan sang istri tadi sungguh seakan ajakan mengundang, ania?

Yunho bergerak gelisah di tempat. Bukan, bukan ia tak berpengalaman dengan namanya melakukan seks, tetapi ia entah mengapa merasa bakal rumit menghadapi gajak kegalakan itu nanti.

"Hmmmm" gumam Yunho.

**Krieeett **

Yunho menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

**Deg **

Yunho hampir saja terjatuh saat melihat makhluk tuhan yang dirasanya sangatlah menakjubkan dan mempesona seperti istrinya ini. Bagaimana tidak, sang istri keluar hanya dengan memakai selembar handuk yang melilit pinggang rampingnya itu. Arah mata Yunho menelusuri dari betis sang istri yang putih mulus tanpa dihiasai oleh bulu-bulu yang wajar bila dimiliki oleh seorang namja seperti mereka.

Jakun Yunho bergerak naik turun saat ia mengarah arah pandangannya kearah gundukan kecil milik paling pribadi dan sensitive sang istri. Matanya menelusuri lagi keatas kearah perut ramping sang istri yang dihiasi pusar mungil yang sungguh sangat seksi. Yang seakan-akan menyuruh Yunho untuk segera mengecupnya dan menjilatnya.

Dengan susuah payah Yunho menelan ludahnya saat pandangannya beralih kearah dua pucuk nipple sang istri yang berwarna merah kecoklatan. Yunho mendongak memandang wajah Jaejoong yang telah berwajah angker. Namun malah wajah seperti itu yang membuat gairah kelakiannya bangkit. Apalagi saat ia menatap tetesan air yang menetes sepanjang rambut hitam sang istri hingga menimbulkan kesan seksi tanpa tanding.

"A.P.A Y.A.N.G K.A.U L.I.H.A.T B.E.R.U.A.N.G G.E.N.D.U.T M.E.S.U.M?" tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan. Auranya begitu kelam.

Yunho yang tertangkap basah berusaha tenang, dan berkata " Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat juniormu yang mungil itu, upss"

"YAH!" teriak Jaejoong dan langsung menyerang sang suami hingga Yunho tersudut dan jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Jaejoong yang tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini langsung menghabisi suaminya dengan bantal dan memukul-mukulnya dengan beringas seakan itu adalah kepuasan hati yang telah lama dinantinya.

"Yah! Yah! Hentikan gajah galak," seru Yunho tak terima. Jaejoong tanpa ampun menjambak-jambak rambut Yunho hingga beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut. Yunho yang geram langsung memutar balik keadaan hingga kini sang istri telah berada dibawah kukungannya.

Jaejoong merasa takut saat melihat tatapan tajam Yunho. Hingga ia berkali-kali berusaha untuk bebas dari kukungan sang suami.

"B-beruang gendut lepaskan aku ne~" pinta Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Namun Yunho tak bereaksi.

"Yun... Yunnie~~~~" seru Jaejoong yang tak punya pilihan lain selain memanggil nama panggilan manis sang suami.

Yunho bereaksi sebentar, namun "Ini malam pertama kita, ania? Aku ingin menunaikan tugasku sebagai suami," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

Tubuh Jaejoong mendadak menegang. "M-mwo? S-shirroe!" seru Jaejoong panik dan tak terima.

"Kau tak bisa menolaknya istriku," seringai Yunho dan tangannya mulai mencoba membuka lilitan handuk yang melilit pinggang ramping sang istri.

"T-tunggu dulu, Yun. J-joongie belum s-siap?" ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata bermaksud agar sang suami mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggaulinya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memelakukannya dengan lembut," ucap Yunho seraya mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

"P-pokoknya aku tak mau~~~~" seru Jaejoong dan buru-buru berdiri, berusaha untuk lari. Jaejoong lari kearah pintu kaca balkon, namun dengan cepat Yunho mengunci pintu tersebut hingga Jaejoong terdesak dengan sang suami yang sudah mengukungnya merapat hingga ia beradu dengan pintu kaca tersebut.

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga wajah Jaejoong beradu dengan kaca. Tangan Jaejoong ditempelkan ke kaca. Tubuh Jaejoong mendadak bergetar dan merinding saat ia merasakan hembusan berat suaminya.

"Y-yun k-kita ini masih sekolah loh. Buat anak belum seharusnya kan?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Itu bagi yang belum menikah," jawab Yunho dan kembali menghembuskan napas panasnya di sekitar tengkuk sang istri hingga membuatnya kembali dilanda perasaan gelisah akibat menahan rasa panas yang mulai terasa di area sensitivenya.

"Lebih baik kita menikmatinya, daripada kita dimarahi dan diceramahi oleh haraboji hmm?" bujuk Yunho. Yunho mengendus-endus leher sang istri dan membauinya. Jaejoong yang terlena memiringkan lehernya hingga membuat Yunho leluasa menjajahi leher putih pualam tersebut.

"Kau tau? Kau mempunyai magnet hingga jika seseorang yang melihatmu akan berpikiran mesum?" ucap Yunho dengan sesekali bibirnya mengecup-ngecup area tulang selangka sang istri.

"A-apa maksudmu nghhhh"

Yunho tak menjawab tapi ia mulai mengecupi punggung sempit sang istri. Ia telusuri tulang belakang sang istri dengan lidah basahnya. Dengan pelan-pelan ia membuka lilitan handuk tersebut dan terpampanglah dua gundukkan pantat montok sang istri yang terlihat kenyal. Yunho berjongkok. Ia mulai membaui area sekitar itu.

Jaejoong yang tidak tahan langsung menggigit kuat bibirnya menahan desahan maha merdunya.

Yunho mulai meremas-remas dua bongkahan bulat itu yang akan selalu diiringi oleh lenguhan tertahan Jaejoong.

Yunho menguak diantara belahan bongkahan tersebut dan nampaklah celah kecil tempat bersemanyamnya kenikmatan untuk mereka berdua nanti. Dan juga tempat proses pembuahannya terhadap sang istri.

Yunho mencium lubang kecil itu dengan lembut. Jaejoong menahan napasnya. Badannya makin terasa memanas akan nafsu.

"Y-yun a-aku tak tahan lagi uuhhh" desah Jaejoong terbata.

Yunho menusuk lubang rapat itu dengan lidahnya hingga Jaejoong tersedak ludahya. Yunho yang tak peduli langsung saja memasuk dan mengeluarkan lidahnya dalam lubang sempit dan panas itu.

Jaejoong yang tak tahan langsung mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya dan jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh lemas. Yunho yang melihat istrinya langsung memindahkannya ke atas kasur. Jaejoong ditelengkupkan. Yunho menelusuri perut istrinya dan mengelusnya sebentar kemudian ia menarik pinggang sang istri hingga menungging.

**Jleebb **

"AKKHHHH APPOHHHH" jerit Jaejoong sakit.

"Ooohhh ohhh ahhhhh nghhhhh nehh nehhhh ouhhhhh uhhhhhh"

Hingga malam itu mereka menghabiskan malam dengan gejolak yang membara khas remaja seusia mereka.

"Ahhhhh" gerung Yunho tertahan ketika ia kembali memuntahkan benih-benihnya dalam rahim sang istri.

Yunho mencabut kejantanannya dan dengan cepat mengangkat kaki sang istri agar spermanya tak tumbah dan terbuang percuma. Jaejoong hanya pasrah saja. Kepalaya terkulai lemah kesamping. Bibirnya ia gigit. Ia tak menyangka bahwa melakukan seks itu sungguh sangat nikmat.

Jaejoong kejang-kejang saat ia merasa rahimnya penuh dengan sperma sang suami. Perutnya kembung hingga ia terlihat membuncit.

"Yun, spermamu banyak sekali sih?" keluh Jaejoong. Ia merasa tubuhnya makin sensitif kala menerima sperma suaminya.

"Aku memakan makanan yang berkualitas, jadi akan menghasilkan sperma yang benar-benar banyak," jawab Yunho.

"Jaaa, tidurlah. Kita besok akan mengelilingi pulau," ucap Yunho

"Neee" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung tertidur.

"Hmpp dasar" seru Yunho

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul**

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja Chunie?" tanya Junsu pada sang kekasih.

Yoochun yang sedang bergurau dengan teman-teman yang lain menoleh menatap namjachingunya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Asal kau tahu saja Su-ie baby. Yunho itu menyukai Joongie," ucap Yoochun sembari menyeruput minumannya.

"Eoh? Jeongmal?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja baginya untuk menyadarinya."

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja nantinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue **

**Fiuhhhh akhirnya jadi juga neh ff. #lap keringet:D**

**Mianhe ne chingudeul sekalian, lama banget saia update chap 3 nya =.=" **

**SEBENARNYA AKAN DI UPDATE AKHIR NOVEMBER KEMAREN, TAPI SINYAL XL LAGI BERMASALAH, SAIA KAN UPDATE PAKE MODEM, JADI NA GAK BISA LAA :'/**

**Tugas kampus lagi banyak-banyaknya neh. Mana bentar lagi final. Alamaaaakkk tambah krebo neh hehehe ;P**

**DAN NEXT CHAP MUNGKIN CHAP END YA? TENANG AJA KERANGKA CHAP NA UDAH ADA TINGGAL NUANGIN KE WORD NE YANG GAK TAU KAPAN SEMPAT V.V**

**EH, mau tanyak? Apa NC yang saia buat vulgar banget ya? Apa ntr adegan Nc na di sensor aja. Buat ala kadar na? Coz, tiap selesai buat adegan NC saia gak baca ge. Rasa na kayak bukan saia yang buat, mecum banget sih =.=**

**Ayo, votinggggggg!**

**AND LAST, REVIEW PLEASE^^**

Aceh, Desember 2014.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uri Namja Yeoppo**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Uri Namja Yeoppo by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Lee Sungmin, Kwon Boa.

::Jae's Family::

-Kim Jaejoong (16 yo)

-Kim Hangeng (45 yo)

-Kim Heechul (47 yo)

-Kim Hyunjoong (21 yo)

-Kim Kyuhyun (21 yo)

::Yun's Family::

-Jung Yunho (16 yo)

-Jung Siwon (44 yo)

-Jung Kibum (43 yo)

-Jung Changmin (5 yo)

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fis is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

**Brrrrrrr**

Bulu kuduk Yunho belakangan ini sering meremang. Berkali-kali ia menggosokkan tengkuknya berharap rasa menggigil yang dirasakannya menghilang. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun kejadian ini sering ia rasakan semenjak ia dan istrinya, Kim –Jung Jaejoong kembali dari acara bulan madu mereka di pulau Jeju beberapa hari yang lalu. Dikarenakan mereka yang masih sekolah, maka bulan madu mereka begitu sangat singkat, yang bagi Yunho itu sangat menyebalkan karena tidak bisa lagi menggoda istrinya dengan strategi yang ahem-ahem xD

Saat ini Yunho duduk di sofa yang berada di mansion Jung. Dengan santai ia memakan kue yang disediakan oleh para maid. Orangtua dan mertuanya sedang pergi. Entah apa yang akan mereka rencanakan lagi. Sedangkan haraboji sedang mendekam dikamar sambil mengenang kisah cinta lawasnya bersama halmoni ketika istrinya itu masih hidup.

Ia menghela napas saat melihat lagi-lagi istri centilnya itu men_deathglare_-nya dengan mata yang tajam. Rahang istrinya berkedut marah. Matanya bahkan meruncing setajam pisau jika bisa dikatakan begitu. Jaejoong duduk di sofa seberang sang suami dengan memakan kue berselai cerri-nya bringas. Bahkan remah-remah kue nemplok di wajah cantiknya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho bosan.

"K-Kau benar-benar mesum tuan beruang kegendutan!" tuding Jaejoong kesal. Tangannya ia kepalkan geram seakan-akan ingin menghabisi suami beruangnya yang malas ia akui jikalau suaminya itu memang tampan T .T

Jaejoong kesal! Ia tidak terima dengan perbuatan mesum yang bisa dikatakan cabul suaminya terhadapnya saat mereka di pulau jeju. Jaejoong kontan sangat kewalahan menghadapi nafsu liar suaminya yang mendadak bangkit setelah berhasil mencicipi bagaimana kenikmatan yang tubuhnya tawarkan. Alhasil, tubuhnya benar-benar remuk redam. Pinggangnya benar-benar seperti akan patah. Apalagi holenya membengkak dengan warna merah yang _signifikan._

Jaejoong geram karena beberapa hari ia harus berjalan layaknya pinguin T ^T

Tidak melawan? Heiii, Jaejoong bahkan saking kesalnya pada si beruang kegendutan itu, ia pernah sekali mengerjai suaminya saat ia tertidur. Yaah, biarpun akhirnya malah ia yang balik dikerjai =_="

**Flashback **

_**Jaejoong mengerang dalam tidurnya. Badannya sakit semua terutama holenya yang terasa sangat perih dan lengket. Jaejoong ingin menggerakkan badannya namun ia merasa kesulitan dikarenakan Yunho memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang suami. Ia menggeliatkan badannya namun hal itu malah memancing penis Yunho terbangun akibat gesekan pantatnya yang tak sengaja menekan alat kelamin suaminya.**_

_**Jaejoong mendadak horor dan mendelikkan mata doe hitamnya saat ia merasa sang suami malah merapatkan ereksinya kebelahan pantatnya. Jaejoong kewalahan. Dia tak sanggup jika pagi ini harus bercinta dengan beruang ganas itu lagi.**_

'_**YAH! BERUANG PABO! SINGKIRKAN ULATCONDA-MU DARI HOLE NIKMATKU~~~'**_

_**Yaah, setidaknya begitulah setiap harinya yang terjadi selama mereka di pulau jeju. Hingga sang gajah kecentilan ini merencanakan sesuatu. Ia juga ingin mengerjai Yunho khukhukhu**_

_**( ^ _^) -0) ' 3') **_

_**Sore itu sehabis mereka berburu oleh-oleh yang akan mereka berikan untuk orangtua dan teman-teman di Seoul, mereka memutuskan beristirahat di hotel. Yunho yang memang sangat kelelahan akibat harus menemani istrinya yang gila belanjaitu, akhirnya terbaring nyenyak tanpa tahu apa yang akan istrinya perbuat padanya.**_

'_**Hihiihihi nikmati saja tidurmu itu beruang gendut. Sebentar lagi kau akan... hihihi rahasia,' ucap Jaejoong dengan centil. Kepalanya ia goyangkan kesana-kemari. Lidahnya ia julurkan bermaksud mengejek sang suami yang sebentar lagi akan merasakan akibatnya.**_

_**Tak lama semua yang dipersiapkan oleh Jaejoong selesai. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil karyanya. Yaah, bayangkan saja kini Yunho terbaring dengan tangan terikat disisi atas ranjang mereka. Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk tangannya puas setelah berhasil.**_

'_**Hihihi rasakan kau beruang gendut,' ucap Jaejoong tanpa rasa bersalah. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia sangat kuat dalam mengikat tangan suaminya.**_

_**Jaejoong mengambil alat perekam video di camera canon-nya. Ia meletakkan camera tersebut diatas meja yang bisa menjangkau keseluruhan tubuh sang suami. Setelah dirasa pas, Jaejoong mengobrak-abrik tasnya yang berjumlah banyak itu. Ia sibuk mencari sesuatu yang akan diterapkan pada sang suami.**_

'_**Aha! Ketemu juga," ucap Jaejoong girang sambil melangkah kearah tempat tidur. Ia menghidupkan mode merekam. Lalu dengan cepat ia mencoret-coret wajah sang suami menggunkan spidol hitam. Ia buat bentuk-bentuk abstrak di seluruh wajah Yunho. Kemudian ia mengoleskan lipstik berwarna merah pekat di bibir tebal sang suami. Jaejoong memandang puas hasil karyanya.**_

"_**Hmm, ada yang kurang,' gumam Jaejoong kemudian mendadak ia mendapat ilham. Lalu mulai mengkuncir rambut sang suami menjadi beberapa bagian.**_

_**Kini penampilan Yunho terlihat konyol dan akan membuat seseorang merasa mual. Yahh, kalian bayangkan saja.**_

'_**HUAHAHAHAHHAHA' Jaejoog tertawa bagai anak autis. Ia sampai mengeluarkan airmata saking tak tahan.**_

_**Yunho mulai terganggu tidurnya akibat suara yang sangat cempreng memasuki indra pendengarannya. Keningnya mengernyit heran. Tak lama mata setajam musangnya terbuka dan menemukan istrinya yang tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.**_

'_**Apa yang kau tertawakan? Yah, apa ini?!' seru Yunho kaget saat ia tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya dan baru tersadar kedua tangannya terikat.**_

'_**Ah, nae appa gom sudah bangun, eoh?' tanya Jaejoong polos.**_

'_**Jae, lepaskan aku!' perintah Yunho datar. Ia sedang malas berdebat. Badannya sungguh lelah. **_

'_**Oh, ani! Ani! Kau harus merasakan bagaimana penderitaan tubuhku selama ini,' ucap Jaejoong kejam. Seringainya yang anehnya nampak imut malah membuatnya terlihat sangat mempesona dan begairah.**_

'_**Ck, seakan aku saja yang menikmati saat kita bercinta. Bahkan kau yang selalu meminta lebih," ucap Yunho malas. Ia tengah berpikir bagiamana membujuk induk gajah itu agar membukakan ikatan tali. Jujur tangannya sudah terlihat memerah.**_

_**Jaejoong mendelik kesal dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya mendengar kata-kata cabul tanpa sensor sang suami.**_

'_**M-mwo? E-enak saja... aku tidak begitu,' ucap Jaejoong berkelit. Mata doenya berkelit kesana kemari dengan panik.**_

'_**Heh!' senyum Yunho mengejek.**_

'_**Apa maksudmu tersenyum begitu, eoh?' berang Jaejoong.**_

'_**Apa harus aku buktikan dengan suara desahanmu, eoh? Aaahhh ooohh Yunn ngghhh fasterrrhhh, nehhh disituuuhh, aishh palliwa~~~ yang keraaasss, ouhhhh-'**_

'_**YAH YADONG BEAR~~~~~' jerit Jaejoong histeris. Ia malu setengah mati. Mendadak ia teringat semalam ia meminta ronde lebih pada suaminya. Yaahh, kalau kau sudah dirangsang, akal dan logika mendadak hilang entah kemana. Begitu juga yang terjadi kepada induk gajah yang galak ini. Biarpun membenci musuh bubuyutannya itu tetapi bila sudah menyentuh titik sensitivnya, bahkan ia meminta lebih.**_

_**Wajah Jaejoong merah padam dengan mata tajam menatap sang suami membunuh. Yunho hanya mendengus geli melihat sifat sundere sang istri.**_

'_**Ohhh uhhhh m-moreeehhh disanaaahhhh hyaaaa~~~' Yunho kembali menirukan desahan sang istri. **_

'_**Yah! Bisa tidak kau jangan mengungkitnya, eoh?' seru Jaejoong galak dengan langsung membekep mulut Yunho.**_

_**Yunho mendelikkan matanya tak suka. Yunho berusaha berbicara namun malah terdengar tak jelas.**_

'_**Wae? Jawab beruang gendut' seru Jaejoong kesal.**_

_**Yunho yang geram -mendadak sifat oon sang istri bangkit- menggigit tangan Jaejoong yang sontak membuatnya mengernyit dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Yunho.**_

'_**Bagaimana aku bia berbicara kalau kau menutup mulutku pabbo' seru Yunho kesal.**_

'_**P-pokoknya kau tidak akan kulepaskan' jawab Jaejoong menatap Yunho gentar walau ia merasa takut juga apa yang bakala suaminya lakukan untuk membalasnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Entah bagaimana kini Jaejoong malah sedang megoral penis sang suami. **_

'_**Hmpphhh mmmhhhhh nghhhhhh' suara lenguhan Jaejoong saat ia mengoral kejantanan sang suami. Selagi menjilat dan mengecup-kecup penis sang suami, Jaejoong teringat dengan kebodohannya yang mau saja di bohongi oleh suami beruang kegendutannya itu. Jaejoong yang telah mengikat selama 2 jam sang suami merasa tidak ada cara lain selain melepaskan sang suami ketika Yunho mengatakan ia ingin buang air besar. Pertama Jaejoong tak percaya, itu pasti hanya akal-akalan sang suami. Namun saat Yunho mengancamnya akan menuntaskan hajatnya di kasur, Jaejoong tak punya pilihan lain.**_

_**Namun yang namanya beruang kegendutan yang banyak akal, itu ternyata hanya Akal-akalannya saja, hingga akhirnya Yunho dengan tipu dayanya langsung menyerang titik sensitiv sang istri hingga akhirnya mereka kembali melakukan hal yang ahem-ahem xD.**_

'_**Ck, selalu begini akhirnya' dumel Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia kini mengubah jilatannya kebatang sang suami yang berbentuk panjang dengan urat-urat besar disekelilingnya itu. Ia gemas hingga kadang mengemut-emut urat-urat tersebut.**_

'_**Ouhhh grrhhh J-jaeehhh kauu hebaatt aahhhhh ,' gerung Yunho keenakan. Yunho memandang kebawah kearah wajah sang istri yang sedang mengoral kelaminnya. Wajah sang istri bersemu merah, pipinya menggembung saat memasukkan dan mengeluarkan batangnya. Wajah sayu sang istri makin membuat tubuh Yunho tak tahan ingin segera menuntaskan puncaknya.**_

_**Yunho mendelik saat ia merasakan sang istri menjilat dan mengisap kuat lubang kencingnya. 'Ouhhhh aahhhhhhh,' seru Yunho tak tahan hingga ia benar-benar menuntaskan hasratnya.**_

_**Crooottt crooottt**_

_**Jaejoong memandang datar sperma yang megalir dari mulutnya. Kemudian ia menjilat kembali sperma-sperma tersebut yang membuat Yunho merasa bersemu. Dengan kecepatan kilat Yunho langsung membalikkan keadaan. Ia menindih sang istri dan memulai ciuman panjang yang basah.**_

'_**Hmpphh hpmncccpphh,' lenguh keduanya. Hingga lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengalami orgasme hebat dan keesokan paginya ia menyesal telah mengerjai suaminya jikalau ia yang bakalan menerima akibatnya. Hahhhhh - ,-**_

_**End Flashback**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Jangan memonyongkan bibir cerrimu jika tidak ingin kucium," ancam Yunho kalem yang ditanggapi kekesalan memuncak sang istri yang kini melempar boneka gajah ke wajah tampan sang suami yang sayangnya tak sempat menghindar.

"Yah! Induk gajah centil!" seru Yunho sebal. Sungguh tidak elit wajahnya yang tampan sampai dibegitukan.

"Weekkkk :P" ejek Jaejoong polos langsung berlari menghindar dari kejaran beruang gendut.

Para maid yang melihatnya hanya senyum-senyum gaje melihat kemanisan pasang belia ini.

"Yah! Berhenti gajah centi!" teriak Yunho.

"Shirrooee~~~~"

"Yah! Dapat kau," seru Yunho senang berhasil menangkap pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang.

"YAH! ANDWAEEEE~~~"

"Hahahahaha... Tidak ada yang bakalan menolongmu khe khe khe," kekeh Yunho senang membayangkan sang istri bakal menjadi tahanan kamarnya lagi.

"Aigoo- aigooo apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, eph?" tanya Jung Kibum yang baru saja pulang dari butik langganannya. Haraboji Jung menatap interaksi sang cucu dan cucu menantunya yang masih saling berpelukan dengan senyum mesum.

"Kalian selalu saja bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Kapan kalian memberi umma dan haraboji seorang cucu, eoh?" tanya Kibum yang kini juga sangat mengharapkan cucu uke.

"N-ne?" sahut Jaejoong kikuk dan langsung melepas paksa tangan Yunho yang masih nyaman bertengger di sekitar pinggang rampingnya. Sebelumnya Jaejoong dengan sadis mencubit tangan sang suami.

Yunho dengan malas menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang sakit dan memandang Jaejoong tajam yang dibalas olehnya.

"Jaa, Joongie chagy kau harus minum ramuan kesuburan yang umma belikan untukmu," ucap Kibum dan menyerahkan ramuan yang berbentuk susu bantal (pada tau kan^^)

"M-mwo?" mata doe hitam Jaejoong mendelik.

"Hmm" Yunho pura-pura tak mendengar perkataan ummanya yang yaah membuatnya malu juga sebagai suami dari Jung Jaejoong bila ada yang menyinggung masalah kamar mereka. Bagaimana pun juga mereka masihlah seorang remaja.

Jaejoong mau tak mau meminumnya dan ia bersumpah rasanya tidak enak. Namun melihat wajah berseri umma dan haraboji Jung membuat Jaejoong tak mampu berkutik.

"Malam ini kalian harus berhubungan lagi setelah meminum ramuannya siapa tahu besoknya Joongie sudah dung," ucap haraboji senang.

Jaejoong makin mendelikkan matanya mendengar perkataan yang sontak membuat kedua wajahnya bersemu merah. Yunho bersiul-siul senang yang membuat Jaejoong ingin sekali melempar Yunho ke kandang buaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali bercinta.

"Nghhh Yunhhhh pe-pelannnn" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho dengan brutal membobol holenya.

Yunho yang sedang dikuasai nafsu tak menggubrisnya karena sebentar lagi pasti sang istri akan merengek menambah kecepatan genjotannya.

"AAHHHHHH HYYAAHHH~~~" lenguh Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi Yunho berhasil menyentuh prostatnya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tergeletak lemas setelah beberapa ronde menyalurkan hasrat keduanya. Yunho menoleh pada tubuh telanjang Jaejoong yang berbaring menyamping membelakanginya. Matanya yang setajam musang mengamati pergerakan tubuh sangg istri yang sedang menghirup rakus udara. Pinggang rampingnya yang berlekuk itu sungguh membuat soerang Jung Yunho tak tahan. Apalagi jika retina matanya memandang daerah yang lebih kebawah. Ia bisa melihat cairannya yang berwarna putih kental itu masih mengalir dari hole berkedut sang istri.

Jaejoong merasa risih dengan cairan yang tak berhenti keluar dari holenya. Ia ingin membersihkan cairan sperma Yunho dengan selimut namun dengan cepat kejantanan sang suami kembali merasukinya.

**Blessshhh**

"Nghhhh... Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" seru Jaejoong kesal.

"Aku ingin menutup jalan keluar calon Jung junior," ucap Yunho kalem. Dan malah makin melesakkan batangnya.

"Yun, aku tida saggup lagi jika harus bercinta kembali," mohon Jaejoong yang sudah mengantuk.

"Aku janji tidak akan menggerakkannya. Kajja kita tidur," ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong yang pasrah dengan sikap keras kepala Yunho akhirnya menyerah dan langsung tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu kelas sungguh sangat ramai ketika jam istrirahat berbunyi. Ada yang ke kantin, ada yang masih berusaha mengerjakan tugas bahkan ada sepsang kekasih yang sedang suap-suapan, siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan jidat lebar dan pelampung bebek itu.

Namun mari kita lihat aura yang mencekam yang keluar dari tubuh pemilik sekolah ini. Jung Yunho menatap tajam keakraban sang istri dengan salah seorang sunbae mereka, Jin Yihan. Jaejoong tengah ngobrol seru dengan sunbae mereka. Kadang-kadang sikap centilnya keluar dengan memonyongkan bibir cerrinya yang membuat para seme ingin sekali mengecupnya. Yihan berkali-kali menelan susah salivanya saat Jaejoong merajuk dengan bibir yang dipoutkan seakan minta dicium. Apalagi yang makin dia sadari dada montok dan bulat Jaejoong makin terlihat berisi.

Tapi Yihan juga tahu diri. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki namja cantik ini. Jung Jaejoong telah menjadi milik seorang Jung Yunho. Kadang Yihan menelan ludah pahit saat melihat pertengkaran Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menampakkan keakraban mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri yang telah menyatu.

Yihsn tanpa sadar mengelus lembut rambut Jaejoong yang membuat mata setajam musang Yunho berkilat marah. Yunho menendang keras mejanya dan langsung berjalan keluar dengan aura yang sangat mencekam.

Semua teman sekelasnya membatu melihat amarah Yunho. Jaejoong hanya memandang polos Yunho sedangkan Yihan mendadak merinding dan berkeringat melihat amarah Yunho yang ia yakini karena tanpa sadar ia berani mengelus rambut istri seorang Jung Yunho.

Yoochun yang mengerti perasaan sahabatnya segera menyusul keluar dan mencarinya ketempat favorit Yunho yaitu atap sekolah. Yoochun menghembus napas malas saat melihat Yunho yang sedang melamun.

"Kenapa tak kau bilang saja pada istrimu, bahwa kau mencintainya," ucap Yoochun kalem.

Yunho menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Heh! Jangan kira aku tak tahu. Kau itu mencintai istrimu," ucap Yoochun.

"Ani!" ucap Yunho tegas.

Yoochun mendesah lelah. "Jika kau selalu mengingkari perasaanmu maka bisa saja istrimu kelak direbut orang."

Yunho menatap Yoochun makin tajam.

"Who knows"

"Jung Jaejoong selamanya tetap menjadi milik Jung Yunho. Camkan itu," seru Yunho.

"Hahahaha akhirnya kau mau mengakuinya juga. Sejak kapan?" seru Yoochun senang.

"Yahh, entah kapan perasaan yang ingin melihatnya repot dan selalu marah-marah itu berubah menjadi cinta. Aku pun tak tahu. Yang pasti tidak ada seorag pun yang boleh mengusik milik Jung Yunho bahkan sunbae kita sekali pun."

"Ah, Jin Yihan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Hn," sahut Yunho tak peduli.

"Dengar sobat! Kurasa masalah terbesarmu bukan Jin Yihan, tetapi sifat istrimu yang tidak bakal mau mengakuinya kalu dia mencintaimu juga."

"Heh! Aku akan mencari cara," seringai Yunho. Yoochun pun membalas seringai itu.

"Damn it! I like your sytle, Jung"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoeekkk hoeekkk hoekkk

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong merasakan perutnya mengolak ingin mengeluarkan isi tetapi hanya cairan asam pekat saja yang keluar. Wajahnya sayu dengan bibir pucat. Yunho yang melihat istrinya sakit langsung memanggil umma, appa dan harabojinya. Mereka sepakat membawa Jaejoong kerumah sakit.

"Kau tenang saja, ne. Sebentar lagi kita sampai," ucap Yunho lembut seraya mengelus-elus rambut Jaejoong yang rebahan dipangkuannya.

"Appa bisa cepat sedikit?"

"Ne, Yun"

Ketika sampai , Jaejoong langsung di periksa dan kabar bahagia telah menanti keluarga Jung dan Kim itu.

"MWO? JAEJOONG HAMIL?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**Aduuhh rederdeul semua, mianhe ne telat banget updatenya. Saia lagi banyak sekali tugas kampus. =_=**

**Yaah pokoknya uri yeoppo gda kaata discontinue, ok. Bakalan saia lanjut~~~~**

**Sebenar na kepengen chap ini tamatnya tapi diotak saia ide timbul lagi. Jadi nantikan ya~~~ gak sampek 10 chap kok^^**

**And last REVIEW, PLEASE^^**

Aceh, Maret 2015

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. END

**Uri Namja Yeoppo**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Uri Namja Yeoppo by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Lee Sungmin, Kwon Boa.

::Jae's Family::

-Kim Jaejoong (16 yo)

-Kim Hangeng (45 yo)

-Kim Heechul (47 yo)

-Kim Hyunjoong (21 yo)

-Kim Kyuhyun (21 yo)

::Yun's Family::

-Jung Yunho (16 yo)

-Jung Siwon (44 yo)

-Jung Kibum (43 yo)

-Jung Changmin (5 yo)

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fis is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

Yunho menghela napas malas saat ia memasuki kamar mereka, lagi-lagi ia melihat kamar yang berantakan. Yunho memungut boneka gajah kesayangan Jaejoong dari berbagai tumpukan boneka, baju maupun barang lain yang berceceran disekitar lantai kamar.

"Kau kenapa lagi, hmm?" tanya Yunho. _Well, _sebenarnya Yunho tahu mengapa istrinya begini, tapi tetap saja...

Yunho melihat sang istri terduduk diatas ranjang yang sangat berantakan. Rambutnya pun acak-acakan mendandakan ia sangat kesal. Dengan kalem Yunho meletakkan boneka tersebut disamping sang empu-nya.

Mata serupa mutiara hitam itu menajam. "Kau kira karena siapa aku begini, eoh? Dasar beruang gendut!" ucap Jaejoong ketus. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dengan gaya angkuh.

Yunho kembali menghela napas dan berdecak. "Wajar saja jika kau hamil. Bukankah kita selalu melakukan seks dan aku selalu menumpahkan benihku dirahim-mu hmm? Jadi kau jangan lebay deh," ucap Yunho malas, seraya mulai membuka baju seragamnya dan terpampanglah kulit tan eksotis yang seksi serta otot dan _six pack_-nya yang sungguh terlihat jantan bagi anak remaja seusianya. Yah, sedini mungkin Yunho telah melatih tubuhnya dengan rajin berolahraga dan juga berlatih ilmu beladiri yang wajar ditekuni namja seumurannya. Yah, kecuali gajah kegendutan yang centil itu akan menjerit heboh jika badannya berpeluh dan bau. Jangan ditanyakan hal-hal yang umum dilakukan namja seperti berlatih di _gym _ kepada gajah centil itu. Yang ia tahu hanya ke salon dan berbelanja gila.

Jaejoong yang semula marah dan kesal kepada beruang gendut itu mendadak merona parah saat melihat tubuh _hot _suaminya. Hmm -,-

"S-seharusnya kau yang mengandung, pabbo!" ucap Jaejoong gagap dan melantur saat melihat Yunho melepas celana seragamnya dan juga boxer, hingga kini sang suami hanya mengenakan kolor hitam ketat yang menutupi kejantanannya. Ck, Jaejoong mendumel dalam hati saat melihat kejantanan sang suami biarpun sedang tak ereksi namun tetap saja nampak besar. Hooo... induk gajah ini dari tadi tak teralihkan dari kejantanan besar sang suami, eoh?

Ctek

Perempatan nampak terlihat pada dahi Yunho ketika sang istri mengatakan bahwa ia saja yang mengandung. Hello~~~ Jung Yunho itu seme!

Mata Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam yang membuat Jaejoong mengkerut dibawah tatapan dingin sang suami yang bisa saja membekukannya. "W-wae?" ucapnya berusaha ketus dan tak takut.

"Kau yang akan melahirkan dan menyusui baby, bukan aku gajah centil!"

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal. " Yah! Aku seme bukan uke!"

"BWOOH? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"

"YAH! KAU MAU MATI EH JUNG YUNHO-SSI?"

"Pssssstttt... Kau ini ada-ada saja. Bukankah selama ini kita melakukan seks kau selalu menjadi pihak dibawahku? Selalu menjeritkan namaku saat kita orgasme. Apa kau lupa itu, eoh? Bilang jadi uke segala pssssshh hmmmppp"

"BERUANG GENDUT PABBO! RASAKAN INI! HYAAAAA~~~"

"ARKHHHHH LEPASKAN"

Sungguh malang nasib Jung Yunho. Pulang-pulang dijambak istri yang sedang hamil T,T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tidak memakan makanan-mu, baby Jae?" tanya Kibum lembut kepada sang menantu ketika ia melihat menantunya yang sedang hamil muda itu tak menyentuh makanannya yang ada hanya ia mengaduk-aduknya tanpa niat memakannya.

Selepas Jaejoong melampiaskan kemarahannya dan juga kekesalannya terhadap sang suami dengan menjambak rambutnya. Kini mereka sekeluarga sedang menyantap makan malam. Yunho duduk disampingnya dengan muka cemberut karena bagaimanapun rambutnya masih sangatlah sakit. Istrinya itu sepertinya sangat hobi menjambak rambut kerennya T-T

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng lemah, badannya menjadi mudah lelah saja belakangan ini. "Aku tidak selera makan, umma. Aku selalu mual"

Kibum menggenggam tangan menantunya. "Itu wajar bagi seorang ibu yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Tapi nanti kau juga akan terbiasa, chagi"

"Ng, Ne"

Dalam hati Jaejoong menangis histeris. Ibu? Dia menjadi seorang ibu, eoh? Bukankah ia seorang namja? Huks huks huks (namja tapi uke, centil boy :P )

"Hyung yeoppo, kalau tidak mau makan, Minnie mau kok. Cupaya tidak mubazir makanannya," ucap Changmin sok bijak namun modus.

Jaejoong mengangguk, Changmin yang melihatnya langsung bersorak dalam hati. Bocah unyu-unyu ini senang dengan kemodusannya yang berhasil.

"ANI!" teriak Yunho sambil menyingkirkan tangan sang dongsaeng.

"Wae~~~?" tanya Changmin merajuk dengan mata bambinya berkaca-kaca.

"Minnie kan sudah kenyang. Kalau Minnie makan jatah Joongie hyung, anak hyung tidak kebagian makanan dong"

"Eh?"

"Ne, sekarang Minnie mempunyai keponakan dalam perut Joongie hyung," ucap Yunho bangga seraya mengelus sayang perut sang istri yang masih datar. Jaejoong sebisa mungkin menahan tangannya menjambak rambut suaminya lagi.

"Eoh? Cincca hyung?"

"Ne, Minnie"

"Yeee hole holee Minnie bakalan punya _ukedongcaeng_ yeeiii aseekkk"

"Hahahahaha"

Semua orang tergelak tawa melihat tingkah bocah nan unyu-unyu itu. Terbanding terbalik dengan sang induk gajak.

'_Huhuhu tidak lama lagi tubuh manly Jongie jadi gendut. ANDWAE! Huweeee~~~' _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**4 Months laters**_

4 bulan telah berlalu, kandungan Jaejoong semakin membesar. Tetapi ia tetap ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya hingga sampai saat ia tak sanggup melakukan aktivitas yang berat lagi. Selain perutnya yang bertambah besar, tubuhnya juga bertambah lebar alias kegendutan. Pas sekali dengan sebutan gajah kegendutan dari sang suami. Jaejoong semakin kesal T.T

Jaejoong melangkah disepanjang koridor sekolah menuju ke kelasnya ditemani oleh Kim Junsu. Junsu sesekali terkikik geli melihat cara berjalan Jaejoong bagaikan bebek gendut dengan pantat yang semakin membesar dan bulat. Yah, bukan hanya pantatnya yang semakin membulat tetapi dada bulatnya juga. Seakan-akan persiapan untuk aegya nanti saat menyusu.

"Yah, apa yang kau tertawakan, eoh? Dasar pantat bebek!" sungut Jaejoong kesal. Aigoo mood namja hamil memang sangat mengerikan. Junsu geleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Yah, hyung! Pantatku tidak seperti bebek, tau! Hyung tuh yang jalannya sudah seperti bebek kegendutan ehh upss heheh _peace_ hyung," nyengir Junsu tanpa dosa.

"KIM JUNSUUUUUUUU" geram Jaejoong emosi. Hidungnya kembang kempis seakan-akan terlihat seperti mengeluarkan asap dari kedua lobang imut hidungnya. #umma mirip banteng :P/ #Plaakk (o,o)—0)'3') saia bonyok T ^T

"MIAN HYUNGG" teriak Junsu sambil melarikan diri dari Jaejoong.

"Hahahahaha" dan tanpa bersalah Junsu tetap saja tertawa sambil berlarian hingga...

_**Bruuk **_

Aigoooo

Pantat montok nan bohay-nya sukses menyentuh lantai. Yoochun mematung melihat Junsu nemplok dilantai ketika tak sengaja bertubrukan dengannya.

"Yah, Chunnie kenapa kau tidak menangkapku, eoh?" sungut Junsu sewot yang geram melihat sifat lemot bin tak romantis kekasihnya. Dalam benak Junsu seharusnya Yoochun menangkapnya dan mereka akan saling berpandangan dengan dalam sebelum melanjutkan berciuman. Uuhhh itu pasti akan mesra sekali.

"Ehh Su-ie baby kenapa kau betah sekali nemplok dilantai? Kau tidak ingin bangun?" tanya Yoochun tersenyum dengan polos.

"Ukhhhh kau itu tidak romantis sekali Park Jidat!" dengus Junsu sebal, serta merta ia meninggalkan Yoochun yang terbengong-bengong.

"Sebaiknya kau menutup mulutmu, Chun. Sebelum ada nyamuk yang masuk" ucap Yunho kalem sembari melewati Yoochun dan ingin segera menghampiri sang istri.

Jaejoong mengelus-elus pinggangnya yang pegal. Ia mendengus sebal, pagi-pagi emosinya tak terkendali. Jaejoong, sebenarnya ia sangat senang akan kehamilannya. Biarpun tiap saat ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tak cocok mengandung karena ia bukan uke. Tetapi saat ada sebuah nyawa yang selalu berdetak bersamamu maka tak ada yang indah selain mengandung darah dagingmu sendiri. Umma sepertinya sudah dewasa, eoh?

"Jaejoong-ah kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Yihan saat melihat Jaejoong, sang hobae yang sepertinya tengah menahan sakit dipinggannya.

"Eoh Yihan hyung. Ani eopsso, ini sudah biasa hyung" sahut Jaejoong tersenyum seraya mengelus sayang perutnya yang sudah semakin menonjol dari hari kehari.

Yihan tersenyum getir saat melihat orang yang disukainya tengah mengandung anak dari sang suami. Sudah sejak awal ia telah kalah telak dengan Jung Yunho.

"Apa pinggangmu terasa pegal, Jae?" tanya Yihan sembari mengelus pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkesiap dan mendadak gelisah serta tak enak hati. Karena tubuhnya seakan-akan telah terikat kuat dengan sang suami sehingga jika ada namja lain yang melakukan kontak fisik intim dengannya, ia akan merasa risih.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari istriku, Yihan-ssi!" seru Yunho geram seraya mengentak tangan Yihan. Yunho menatap tajam sang istri yang langsung mengkeret dengan tatapan tajam mengandung unsur kecemburuan itu.

"Dan kau! Jangan pernah mendekati istriku lagi" ucap Yunho tegas semabari menyeret sang istri.

"Yah! Kau mau membawaku kemana, eoh?"

Yihan memandang hampa pasangan itu. Yunho menyeret Jaejoong –namun masih berhati-hati akan keselamatan aegya mereka- menuju ruangan khusus yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh keluarga Jung.

Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong dikursi lalu ia mengukung sang istri lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, eoh? Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Jin Yihan!"

"W-wae?" tantang Jaejoong walau gagap saat melihat Yunho marah. Marah yang tak seperti sebelumnya. Yang ini benar-benar marah total!

"KAU TANYA KENAPA? KARENA KAU ISTRI-KU. ARRASEO?" bentak Yunho marah.

Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho tiba-tiba membentaknya. Mata serupa mutiara hitam itu berkaca-kaca. Hatinya serasa terguncang. Dan tak lama...

"Hiks hiks... huhuhuhuhu"

Yunho terkejut melihat istrinya yang begitu terpuruk.

'_Sial!' _batin Yunho merutuki perbuatannya.

"J-jae mianhe. A-aku..."

"Huweeeeeee hiks hiks huhuhuhu"

"Jae" ucap Yunho sendu. Ia merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia tak terbawa emosi begini apalagi sang istri sedang mengandung darah daging mereka. Seseorang yang sedang mengandung selalu sensitive.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU YUNHO-SSI!"

**DEG**

Yunho membeku dan begitu terpukul mendengarnya. Yunho memandang hampa Jaejoong yang telah berdiri dengan susah payah ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku begini karena aku mencintaimu," lirih Yunho dan sukses menghentikan gerakan Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu," ucap Jaejoong dingin sebelum menutup pintu.

_**Braak **_

"Hahahahaha" Yunho tertawa meremehkan dirinya sendiri. Ia jatuh terduduk dan memandang kosong pintu.

"Ku kira mudah sekali membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Bahkan kau mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa kau tak mencintaiku. Apa aku tidak ada harapan? Hiks"

Pertahanan Yunho jebol juga. Yah bagaimanapun ia masihlah seorang remeja yang memiliki sifat manja dan cengeng jika tak sesuai keinginan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak pertengkaran mereka kala itu, kini keduanya tetap tak bertegur sapa. Yunho yang bersalah dan kecewa tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya kepada sang istri. Bahkan ketika istrinya itu menginginkan pisah kamar. Yunho hanya bisa memandang punggung istrinya sendu.

Kibum yang tak tahan melihatnya langsung menghampiri Yunho.

"Sebenernya kalian itu ada masalah apa? Umma tidak suka melihat kalian yang saling mendiamkan"

Yunho menghela napasnya muram. "Aku tidak ada harapan"

"Apa maksudmu Yunnie Jung?" sahut sang umma yang prihatin melihat wajah kusut sang buah hati.

"Seperti yang umma ketahui, baik aku dan Jaejoong sama-sama terpakasa menikah atas permintaan Harabojie. Beda denganku yang lalu mencintainya. Jaejoong tak mencintaiku, umma" lirih Yunho.

"Darimana kau tahu, eoh?"

"Aku mendengarnya dengan tegas menolakku. Umma tahu?" Yunho menarik napas berat sebelum melanjutkannya. "Dia menyukai Yihan Sunbae"

"MWO?"

Yunho tersenyum getir. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan umma?" ucap Yunho sendu seraya memeluk erat ummanya. Kibum mengelus bahu anaknya menenangkan. Tak ia sangka keadaannya menjadi begini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terduduk gelisah diranjang besar di kamar tamu. Sudah 2 minggu semenjak mereka pisah kamar. Dan hal ini justru merugikan dirinya yang selalu merindukan pelukan dari suaminya. Selama beberapa hari itu tidurnya tak nyenyak.

Jaejoong menghela napas lemah. Perutnya selalu terasa sakit. Biasanya ada Yunho yang selalu mengelusnya atau menenangkannya.

"Baby.. umma appo. Uhh kau selalu saja merindukan appa, eoh?"

Jaejoong makin terlihat muram dan sedih saat ia teringat kejadian yang membuat Yunho menjauhinya. Saat iitu ia dan Junsu sedang memakan bekal siangnya di kelas dan Junsu menanyakan kenapa kami bertengkar. Junsu yang kesal akan jawabannya malah bertanya apakah ia menyukai Yihan sunbae. Jaejoong yang tak sengaja menangkap Yunho yang sedang menatapnya diambang pintu –sepertinya Yunho ingin memasuki kelas- langsung berkata 'iya' tanpa pikir panjang. Hari itu baru pertama kali seumur hidupnya melihat wajah menyedihkan Jung Yunho.

"Aishh Jaejoong pabboya... bisa-bisanya aku mengatakan seperti itu, hah" ia menghela napas lemah.

Jaejoong berbaring dan menarik selimutnya lemas. "Kuharap besok semuanya baik-baik saja seperti semula"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makin hari hubungan mereka semakin terlihat buruk. Yunho bahkan tak duduk disamping istrinya lagi dan hal itu membuat induk gajah ini sedih dan galau namun tetap saja ia bebal dengan selalu _welcome _saat Yihan mengajaknya berbicara.

Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong dan Yihan yang sedang berbicara dengan wajah datar.

Jaejoong sesekali mencuri lihat kepada suaminya berharap Yunho marah dan menariknya menjauh dari Yihan daripada mendiamkannya. Ini semakin meresahkannya.

"Ini dia kelas Jung Yunho, Boa-ssi" ucap seorang namja dengan wajah bersemu merah saat seorang gadis cantik bernama Kwon Boa tersenyum ramah padanya yang telah berbaik hati menunjukkan dimana kelas Yunho.

Sontak seisi kelas riuh berisik saat Boa memasuki kelas dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduk Yunho.

"Boa-ah? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Yunho terkejut mendapati teman semasa kecilnya didepannya. Mereka sudah lama tak bertemu saat Boa ikut kedua orangtuanya yang ditugaskan keluar negeri yaitu Amerika.

"Tugas appa sudah selesai, jadi aku juga memutuskan untuk sekolah di Seoul. Aku yang meminta pada Appa untuk memasukkanku ke Shinki, Yun. Tapi sayang sekali kelas kita tidak sama," cemberut Boa, yang sayang sekali pemirsah... gak ada efek imutnya sama sekali:P

"Oh" ucap Yunho.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Boa seraya mendudukkan diri disebelah Yunho.

Dan mereka mulai berbincang-bincang seru tanpa menyadari wajah angker sang induk gajah yang mendadak marah melihat sang beruang jantan-nya berdekatan dengan seekor ular betina. Grrr

Jaejoong meremas tangannya geram saat Boa melakukan kontak fisik dengan merangkul bahu suaminya mesra. Jaejoong ingin berteriak marah. Bisa-bisanya sang suami hanya diam dan membiarkannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kita jadi makan di cafe bersama Junsu dan Yoochun?" tanya Yihan.

"OH, AH TENTU SAJA AKU MAU KE CAFE DENGANMU, YIHAN HYUNG!" ucap Jaejoong keras, bermaksud mendengarkannya kepada sang suami. Namun Yunho hanya diam saja tak bereaksi. Jaejoong yang melihat itu langsung cemberut akut. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat Yunho tanpa beban mengajak Boa berkeliling Seoul selepas pulang sekolah nanti.

Boa menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong. Ia juga mengenalnya karena mereka entah bisa dibilang berteman atau tidak tetapi mereka satu kelas saat sd dulu.

Yunho tetap dengan wajah datarnya tanpa satupun menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia menahan amarah ketika sang istri akan pergi bersama Yihan. Yunho menghela napas guna meredamkan emosinya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat emosi. Itu bisa membuatnya lepas kendali dan tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong berbuat sesuka hatinya lagi termasuk berdekatan dengan ia tak mau membuat sang istri tertekan hingga berakibat stress. Kata dokter istrinya rawan keguguran jikalau ia stress. Makanya sebisa mungkin Yunho menahan diri dengan tak memancing kemarahan Jaejoong. Walaupn ia tersiksa tidak bisa memeluk dan mencurahkan kasih sayangnya lagi. Takut istrinya marah dan risih, bahkan Yunho sengaja untuk berpindah tempat duduk.

Jaejoong memandang hampa saat melihat Yunho digandeng Boa meninggalkan sekolah. Memang Yunho tak khawatir jika Jaejoong pulang karena biasanya mereka dijemput oleh supir keluarga Jung. Junsu hanya bisa menghela napas, kasihan melihat Jaejoong yang sedih melihat suaminya lebih memilih Boa daripada Jaejoong. Yah, biarpun mereka hari ini akan ke cafe kesukaan mereka.

Yihan terlihat berlari menghampiri Jaejoong dan Junsu. "Kenapa kalian pergi duluan, eoh? Kajja, kita pergi," ucap Yihan senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Jaejoong biarpun ada Junsu dan juga Yoochun disamping mereka.

Jaejoong dengan lemas menggeleng. "Mianhe, hyung. Joongie tidak bisa,badan Joongie lemas. Mianhe, ne? Joongie pulang saja dengan supir keluarga. Anyyeong chingudeul"

Yihan kecewa namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sebaiknya sunbae jangan mendekati Jaejoong lagi. Bagaimanapun ia sudah bersuami. Apakah sunbae ingin dicap sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang lain?" senyum Junsu misterius seraya meninggalkan Yihan yang terlihat mematung.

"Kata-katamu kejam, chagya" ucap Yoochun sembari menyamakan langkah kaki mereka.

"Huh, biar Yihan sunbae tidak terus-terusan mendekati Joongie. Aku tidak ingin rumah tangganya berantakan. Lihat saja sudah beberapa hari mereka saling diam-diaman"

"Uke jaman sekarang galak-galak" bisik Yoochun sambil lalu.

"Yah! Apa yang kau katakan, eoh?"

"Aniya hehehehe"

"Yah! Tak ada jatah untukmu Park Jidat mesum!"

"YAH! ANDWAEE"

"WEEKK :P"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah hari ini jadwal Joongie memeriksakan kandungannya? Kalian harus segera berangkat," ucap Kibum pagi itu.

Mereka sedang bersantai diruang keluarga. Jaejoong tertegun sambil meminum susu kehamilannya. Ia juga baru ingat. Sedang Yunho sibuk mengotak-atik hp-nya. Biarpun mereka telah tidur seranjang lagi akibat campur tangan haraboji Jung namun baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong masih saja canggung. Padahal dudlu tanapa hari tanpa bertengkar maupun melakukan hal-hal yang berbau mesum.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho penuh harap. Ia ingin sebisa mungkin memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Bisakah umma saja yang menemaninya?" tanya Yunho.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada keperluan lain?"

"Ne, umma. Aku akan menemani Boa membeli kado ulangtahun umma-nya"

**Deg **

Jaejoong terkejut dan tak percaya akan ucapan sang suami. Suaminya lebih memilih wanita lain daripada anak dan istrinya. Mendadak dada Jaejoong sakit, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sanagt sedih.

"Hiks hiks huweeeeeee hiks huhuhuhu" meledaklah tangisan Jaejooong. Ia menangis dengan begitu pilu akan ketidakperdulian sang suami.

Yunho terkejut namun ia tak juga menghampiri sang istri. Ia takut Jaejoong tak menerimanya.

Haraboji yang tak tega melihan cucu menantunya yang menangis langsung memukul Yunho dengan tongkat berjalannya.

**Buk buk buk**

"Yah! Anak nakal. Kenapa kau membuat istrimu menangis, eoh?"

"Aww sakit haraboji" teriak Yunho saat merasakan sakitnya akibat dipukul oleh tongkat keras itu.

"Rasakan ini cucu nakal" ucap haraboji yang tak peduli Yunho mengerag sakit.

Jaejoong mendadak menghentikan tangisannya dan memandang kasihan sang suami.

"Kenapa haraboji memukul suami Joongie, eoh? " ucap Jaejoong seraya Jaejoong memeluk melindungi Yunho dari serangan haraboji Jung. Yunho terejut dnegan tindakan Jajeoong namun seulas senyum bahagia terulas dibibirnya. Sudah lama ia tak memeluk tubuh montok istrinya. Yunho balas memeluk Jajeoong dnegan erat. Jaejoong tertegun sesaat namun kemudian ia balas memeluk tak kalah erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengobati luka memar Yunho. Mereka sekarang berada dikamar keduanya.

"Hmm, Ne."

Dan suasana kembali canggung. Keduanya saling terdiam tak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan.

"Mianhe" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Yunho terlihat bingung.

Jaejoong nampak gelisah dan memilin-milin bajunya gugup. "S-sebenarnya aku tak menyukai Yihan hyung"

Yunho melotot tak percaya namun ia diam saja menunggu perkataan Jaejoong selanjutnya.

"Aku bebohong mengatakan aku menyukainya" Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskannya.

"Hmmm" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong cemberut Yunho diam saja. "Tapi sepertinya kau menyukai Boa. Cepat sekali perasaan cintamu berubah" ucap Jaejoong ketus dan mencibir. Terlihat sekali ia cemburu.

Yunho menarik Jajeoong kepelukannya. "Cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Yunho seraya menatap mata bulat Jajeoong serius hingga membuat sang empu mendadak merona merah.

"Uhmm" gumam Jajeoong tak bisa bicara.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Yunho mengulang kembali pertanyaannya tempo dulu.

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap mata musang sang suami.

"Aku janji jika kau tidak bahagia bersamaku maka aku rela melepaskanmu." Ucap Yunho berat. "Ini semua kulakukan demi kebahagianmu. Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini maupun baby. A-aku akan segera mengurus surat cerai setelah kau melahirkan dan aku akan membawa baby. Kuharap kau bisa bersabar beberapa bulan lagi" ucap Yunho sendu.

**Deg **

"KENAPA KAU JAHAT SEKALI, EOH BERUANG GENDUT? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENDNEGARKAN JAWABANKU DULU. Hiks hiks seenaknya saja bilang cerai dan akan membawa baby jauh dariku. Aku mencintaimu, tau!"

"MWO?"

"WAE~~~?"

"K-kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

"Iss ne pabbo"

"Gyaaa hahahaha akhirnya" jerit Yunho senang seraya memeluk istrinya erat-erat.

"Yah! Aku tak bisa bernapas bodoh" ucap Jaejoong ketus tapi ia tersenyum juga.

"S-sejak kapan?" 

"Hmm aku tak tahu. Ku kira saat aku merasa bersalah melihat wajah menangismu"

"Yah! Kapan aku menangis?" sewot Yunho.

"Ada~~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak lapar sayang? Ini sudah malam," ucap Yunho seraya memainkan rambut halus sang istri.

Jaejoong sontak merona parah saat sang suami memanggilnya sayang.

"Hmmm aku tidak lapar. Tapi aku ingin ituu..."

"Itu apa?"

"itu..." tunjuk Jaejoong. Yunho mengikuti telunjuk Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Selangkanganku? Ada apa dengan selangkanganku? Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Joongie kangen sama ulatconda Yunnie, hihihi" kikik Jajeoong gelik.

"M-MWO?"

"Aishh, pokoknya Joongie mau ini" ucapnya ketus seraya meremas dan memegang kejantanan Yunho dari luar celananya.

Mendadak Yunho menyeringai saat melihat tingkah Jaejoong. "Bilang saja kau sedang _horny_ sayang," ucap Yunho seraya menjilat lubang telinag Jaejoong.

"Nghh ahhh Yunhh"

Yunho dengan semangat melepas eluruh baju istrinya dan menelan susah salivanya saat disuguhi pemandangan menggugah iman itu.

Jaejoong terlihat pasrah dnegan perut buncitnya namun hal itu malah makin membuatnya memesona. "Kita akan lembur hari ini sayang" ucap Yunho mesum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menggeram keras saat ia mencapai puncaknya lagi dan menumpahkan semua sperma kentalnya kedalam lubang sang istri hingga perutnya tambah menggembung.

Dengan pelan-pelan Yunho melepaskan kejantanannya dari luabang hanagat dan sempit ang istri hingga terlihatlah aliran speramnya disepanjang paha dalam sang istri.

Jaejoong terengah-engah seksi saat ia juga mencapai klimaksnya.

"Nghhh uhhh Yunnie selalu mesum" ucapnya merona saat melihat kejantanan sang suami kembali ereksi.

"Ini salahmu sayang. Kenapa kau emmepunyai tubuh yang snagat menggiurkan begini. Kayaknya kita bisa sampai pagi nih"

"Mwo? Andwaeeeee~~~~"

"Hahahahahaha"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo? A-apa maksudmu, Yun? Jaejoong itu istrimu?" tanya Boa tak percaya seraya melihat keduanya. Jaejoong cuek bebek sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Ne, Jaejoong sekarang sedang mengandung aegya kami." Yunho mengacak rambut sang istri sayang.

"MWO?" jerit Boa tambah syok. Ia melirik cepat perut Jaejoong dan melihat perut tersebut menggembung layaknya orang yang sedang mengandung.

"T-tidak mungkin" bisik Boa lirih.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, Boa. Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik darimku"

Boa memandang hampa Yunho dan Jaejoong yang meninggalkan kelas. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yunho telah menikah dan akan segera mempunyai anak. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk menjadikan Yunho sebagai pacarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dan Yunho menunggu diruang dokter dengan harap-harap cemas. Mereka sedang menunggu hasil USG kandungan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak kami dok?" tanya Yunho seraya menggengam erat tangan sang istri.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum ramah kepada kedua pasangan muda itu.

"Ketiga-nya sehat-sehat saja,"

"K-ketiganya?" ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong serempak dengan wajah bingung.

"Ne, kalian mempunyai 3 aegya kembar," ucap dokter tersebut kalem dan tersenyum ramah saat melihat wajah syok keduanya.

"MWOOOO?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IYA ini beneran END hehehe... tenang aja chungu bakalan ada epilog ato sekuelnya, eokeh? Jangan demo saia dulu :D**

**GOMAWO UNTUK YANG SELALU MENSUPORT, MEMBERIKAN REVIEW DLL^^ SAIA SANGAT SENANG. DAN MIAN KALO SELAMA INI SAIA TELAT BANGET UPDATE. MIANHE:( **

**DAN MAAF SEKALI LAGI SAIA PUN TAK SEMPAT MEMBALAS SEMUA REVIEW PARA READER SEMUA DIKARENAKAN, MEMBUAT FF INI SAJA SAIA CURI-CURI WAKTU HEHEHE...**

**SETELAH INI AKAN MENG-UPDET FF WAITING FOR HIM^^ NANTIKAN YAAA:D**

**AND LAST, REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
